Let there be love
by Allure-irreal
Summary: La vida universitaria de Dean ha dado un giro, su padre ya no pagara sus estudios por lo que tendrá que buscar trabajo, sin embargo, el único empleo que consigue es el de modelo de la clase de arte...en la clase del profesor Castiel. AU
1. Expectativa

No tener dinero era una total mierda…Dean no podía creer que su propio padre pudiese estar tratándolo de esa forma solo porque su orientación sexual le negara la posibilidad de tener nietos. Bien, quizás estaba exagerando pero no podía evitar pensar que eso era por ser homosexual, John le había dicho una gran cantidad de veces que él no era homofóbico pero nada más salir su hijo mayor del closet, toda su actitud con él se había agriado, cuando lo llamaba solo era para discutir y su relación antes distante se convirtió en nula, esa mañana lo había llamado para decirle que ya no pagaría su carrera.

Respiro con fuerza mientras daba la tercera vuelta en el estacionamiento, estaba tratando de calmarse después de enterarse por boca de su querido padre que ya no le seguiría enviando dinero para pagar su carrera de danza en la universidad de Kansas. Durante toda su adolescencia había mantenido su elección sexual lo mas oculta que pudo de su padre pero todo se fue al carajo cuando comenzó una pequeña relación con uno de sus compañeros de clases, no sabía cómo su padre se había enterado pero eso no importaba, ya no tenía su ayuda económica y eso lo jodia mucho.

—Anna me dijo que estarías aquí—Dean se detuvo cuando oyó la voz de su hermano menor acercándose, Sam estaba en la misma universidad aunque el estudiaba otra carrera, una totalmente opuesta a la que el eligiera, Sam estaba estudiando ingeniería civil— ¿es verdad que papá te dijo que ya no pagaría tu carrera?—

—Sus palabras exactas fueron "no pagare algo que obviamente vas a desperdiciar" así que decidió que el único que podía estudiar eres tú, algo que a pesar de todo me alegro—Dean no quería ver la mirada de compasión en el rostro de su pequeño hermano—no me importa lo que él diga, de todas formas me gane una beca para seguir estudiando—

—Eso no va a cubrir todo ¿Dónde vas a vivir?—Sam había metido el dedo en la llaga, ese tema justamente no era el que él quería tratar—no creo que puedas seguir manteniendo ese cuarto fuera del campus, vas a tener que volver a los dormitorios…bueno, eso o tendrás que vender tu auto—

Ambos miraron el auto que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros, era de verdad un hermoso auto y era un modelo clásico. Dean camino hacia él y abrió la puerta del piloto antes de subir, Sam se apresuro a hacer lo mismo y subió al asiento del co piloto. El castaño conocía bien a su hermano y sabía que en ese momento lo único que él quería era comer…algo muy grasoso.

Dean condujo cerca de veinte minutos antes de estacionarse frente a una pequeña cafetería, ambos hermanos bajaron y entraron al lugar, Dean se dirigió directamente a una mesa cercana a la ventana que daba hacia la carretera, habían estado varias veces en el lugar pues allí trabajaba uno de los mejores amigos del mayor y siempre que iban tenían un buen descuento. Dean y Benny se conocían desde primaria y su amistad se había fortalecido en secundaria, sin embargo, cuando llego la hora de decidir una carrera en la universidad ambos tomaron caminos separados, aunque claro sin terminar su amistad. Algunos segundos después un joven con uniforme de camarero se acercó a ellos y tomando una silla se sentó al lado de Dean.

—Es un gusto ver a nuestro mejor cliente—el joven les ofreció una sonrisa mientras sacaba un lápiz del bolsillo de su delantal y le daba un golpecito con él en la cabeza al rubio— ¿Qué vas a ordenar hoy? la mitad del menú diría yo, te ves terrible—

—Es justo lo que necesitaba oír, gracias Benny, eres mi mejor amigo—

—Cálmate, reina del drama…dime ¿Por qué tienen esa cara tan larga?—Dean suspiro profundamente mientras le daba una mirada a su hermano— ¿saben qué? Díganme que quieren ordenar y estoy seguro que así se les soltara la lengua…entonces ¿lo de siempre?—

Algunos minutos después Benny se acercaba a la mesa con una bandeja llena de comida, dejo una malteada frente a Sam y tres hamburguesas delante de su hermano mayor, además de un gran vaso de gaseosa. Sam se quedó mirándolo atónito una vez más, debería estar acostumbrado a ver a su hermano comer en tal cantidad pero no iba a negar que era extraño como nada el que el rubio precisamente estuviese estudiando una carrera donde el físico fuera algo importante y estuviese metido en una cafetería famosa por vender la comida menos saludable de la ciudad, comiéndose tres de sus hamburguesas, aun se preguntaba como su hermano no parecía una morsa.

—Deberías comer algo, Sammy, te ves muy delgado—se burló Benny señalando con su lápiz al menor que lo ignoro mientras le daba un sorbo a su malteada—ahora que están más cómodos me gustaría oír el porqué de la cara que traes ahora—

—John ya no va a pagar mis estudios, me llamo para decirme que era un fracasado que no llegaría a ningún lado y que solo había dinero para pagar una carrera de verdad como la de Sammy—respondió el rubio sintiendo como el enojo volvía a apoderarse de el—el padre perfecto piensa que el que yo esté estudiando danza es una forma de vengarme de él, creo que lo jode el que yo sea homosexual y estudie algo que él considera solo para mujeres—

—Definitivamente tu papá piensa con el culo…digo, lo siento, no quise ofender a tu papá pero no alcanzo a comprender que es lo malo que has hecho tu para que te trate de esa forma—Benny volvió a golpear con su lápiz la cabeza de Dean antes de voltearse hacia la barra donde separado por una ventanilla, un hombre que más parecía un camionero que un cocinero estaba trabajando delante de la parrilla— ¡Hey, Carl ¿sabes de algún sitio donde mi amigo pueda trabajar?!—

El hombre apoyo un enorme brazo en la ventanilla y se quedo mirando fijamente a Dean que a su vez lo miro desafiante, ya suficiente había tenido de esas miradas juzgadoras como para venir a aguantar la del jefe del otro. Carl soltó una sonrisa y sin decir absolutamente nada volvió a lo suyo, Dean volteo hacia su amigo con una ceja alzada intentando comprender el comportamiento del hombre.

— ¿Y bien? Porque a no ser que yo sea un tarado, tu jefe no dijo nada—

—Claro que dijo algo, nuestra comunicación es muy sutil e inexistente para personas ajenas a este núcleo—se carcajeo el rubio volviendo a golpear al ojiverde—el claramente dijo que no…pero no te preocupes aquí tienes a tu confiable amigo—

Dean sabía que la próxima vez que Benny tuviera una idea, el debía correr exactamente en la dirección contraria o terminaría en una situación muy parecida a la que se encontraba ahora. El amaba la comida, eso era un hecho que todos conocían pero tener que trabajar en ese horrible restaurante de comida rápida era el infierno sobre la tierra, estaba parado tras el mostrador recibiendo las ordenes de los clientes, el no tenía que preparar la comida pero sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando a sus espaldas y eso era algo que quería olvidar con todas sus fuerzas, sus compañeros no eran los reyes de la salubridad precisamente.

Benny lo había llevado a un restaurante donde trabajaba un tipo que le debía dinero y a cambio de olvidar su deuda logro que su jefe lo contratara, desde eso había pasado una semana y lo único que Dean deseaba era que alguien le disparara. No es que fuera un mal lugar para trabajar pero no era exactamente el paraíso, lo que más odiaba era siempre tener que sonreírle a los clientes y tener que ser amables con los sujetos que no eran amables con él, la mayoría de la gente ni siquiera respondía a su saludo.

Lo único que mantenía su espíritu en alto era que aun podía estudiar lo que él deseaba y el hecho de poder estar haciéndolo gracias a sus propios esfuerzos lo hacia el doble de bueno. Esa mañana la clase había sido más pesada de lo normal y Dean sentía los músculos entumecidos de las piernas, no se sentía demasiado emocionado de tener que quedarse de pie durante las próximas horas y menos en un trabajo que solo toleraba porque debía obtener dinero de alguna parte. El futuro no se veía especialmente prometedor esa tarde y para complicar las cosas, Bobby, un amigo de la familia y que era mecánico le había telefoneado para informarle que su auto estaba presentando más problemas de los que al principio habían encontrado, lo cual solo podía significar desembolsar más dinero y dinero era algo que estaba escaseando en su bolsillo.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad en dirección a la salida dejo su mente vagar en aquellos días en los que su madre aun estaba con vida y su padre no era el idiota homofóbico que era ahora, de verdad extrañaba en su vida a Mary Winchester pero la dulce mujer había sido vencida por el cáncer y su vida se extinguió entre las paredes de un hospital que Dean no quería recordar. Sam y el pasaron un largo tiempo cuidados por Bobby mientras su padre superaba a la depresión que lo afecto tras la muerte de su esposa, durante aquel tiempo Dean logro poner en claro su revuelta cabeza y así descubrió que todos los confusos pensamientos en su cabeza sobre chicas y chicos giraban en torno a su despertar sexual…uno que, para decepción de su padre, no incluía vaginas.

Estaba comenzando a preguntarse si su jefe se daría cuenta que mentía si le llamaba para decirle que estaba enfermo. Siguió caminando cuando su mirada se encontró con el pizarrón de los anuncios, iba a pasar de largo cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio un anuncio que llamo totalmente su atención, regreso sobre sus pasos y se quedo de pie frente al pizarrón leyendo:

"Se necesita modelo para la clase de arte de segundo año, de preferencia alguien que pueda verse la punta de sus pies. Interesados presentarse en el aula 305 para ser evaluados por el profesor a cargo.

Este trabajo será remunerado"

Dean leyó el cartel por lo menos cinco veces más antes de seguir su camino, lo más probable era que ese tipo de trabajo no le reportara todas las ganancias que en su actual trabajo estaba recibiendo, en esos momentos en que su padre se negara a seguir ayudándole económicamente no podía darse el lujo de dejar algo estable por algo que a primera vista parecía su tabla de salvación del patético restaurante de comida rápida. Mientras atravesaba la puerta de salida volvió a pararse en seco y suspirando regreso a donde se encontraba el cartel de anuncios, despego el que estuviera leyendo y lo metió en su bolsillo muy seguro de que estaba cometiendo una de esas tantas equivocaciones que lamentaría después.

Atravesó corriendo el pasillo seguro que la clase de arte ya debía de haber empezado, por el camino le había preguntado a unas chicas en donde se hallaba el aula 305, después de oírlas reír tontamente y verlas sonrojarse como unas chiquillas, Dean obtuvo lo que quería y agradeciéndoles se marchó corriendo pues le aseguraron que esa clase la llevaba un profesor muy especial.

Cuando por fin se encontró frente a la puerta que pertenecía al aula 305, Dean se quedó estático, con el puño alzado para llamar a la puerta se dio cuenta que probablemente él no era el único que había respondido a ese anuncio, es más, quizás ya le habían dado el trabajo a alguien más. Se sentía como un completo tonto por haber actuado tan impulsivamente y rogando al cielo que aún no fuera demasiado tarde para llegar a su trabajo decidió salir de allí lo más rápido que pudiera. Dean dio un paso hacia atrás e iba a marcharse cuando la puerta que no se atreviera a tocar se abrió repentinamente revelando al hombre más bello que Dean recordara haber visto en toda su vida: tenía los ojos más azules que viera alguna vez y una barba de dos días cubría su mentón. Sus ojos descendieron por su cuerpo, admirando el sólido cuerpo cubierto por una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de vestir color marrón. El sujeto se quedó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido unos segundos antes de extender su brazo hacia Dean y cogerlo por la camiseta para arrastrarlo dentro del salón.

— ¿Q—Que jodidos...?—Dean intento soltarse del agarre de la mano del desconocido, pero este a pesar de su delgado cuerpo logro arrastrarlo con él, ante un gran grupo de hombres y mujeres que rondaban los veinte y tantos, las charlas cesaron apenas Dean apareció frente a ellos, todos se quedaron mirándolo atentamente—Yo…—

—Tú debes ser nuestro nuevo modelo ¿no?—Dean giro tan rápido la cabeza que fue un milagro que no se hiciera daño, el hombre que lo había metido a la fuerza en el salón estaba parado a su lado con las manos apoyadas en su cintura—es bueno saber que aún hay gente que se preocupa por la formación artística de las mentes jóvenes—

— ¿Eh? Soy Dean Winchester y vi el anuncio en el tablón—Dean estaba gritándose a sí mismo por haber venido, frente a todos esos desconocidos sentía que estaba haciendo el ridículo y como si no fuera poco, el hombre que lo obligara a entrar era justamente la personificación de gran parte de sus sueños húmedos, rogo al cielo que ninguna estupidez abandonara su boca— no estoy seguro si yo sea lo que están buscando pero si puedo…—

—Eres exactamente lo que estábamos buscando, bombón—exclamo una de las alumnas: una chica morena de cabello castaño hasta los hombros—solo quítate la ropa y ya verás—

—Por favor, Ruby, las damas no hablan de esa forma—se quejó una chica rubia que le guiño un ojo a Dean—vas a asustarlo, y a diferencia de él último, este si es guapo—

—Señoritas, mantengan la compostura—la voz del hombre que Dean estaba seguro era el profesor se alzó por encima del bullicio que se generara después de que las chicas hablaran—estoy más que seguro que el señor Winchester, nos ayudara con nuestras clases—

— ¿Entonces empiezo ahora?—eso era demasiada suerte pensó con renovada alegría, Dean ya estaba comenzando a imaginar que saldría mal—no vine preparado, aunque si lo pienso no estoy seguro que deba hacer—

—No hay problema, solo quítate la ropa y empezamos—

—No puede estar hablando en serio ¿está bromeando, verdad?—Dean examino con incredulidad el rostro del otro en búsqueda de algo que le dijera que estaba tomándole el pelo, pero el hombre en cambio le ofreció una traviesa sonrisa—no voy a hacer eso—

—Es una pena, cuando te acostumbras es un buen trabajo—el profesor camino hacia la puerta seguido por Dean—pero si no puedes quitarte la ropa, tendremos que seguir buscando a alguien que si pueda hacerlo—

—Espere un segundo, debe haber alguna forma en que yo…maldición, deje mi trabajo por venir aquí—allí estaba lo malo, respiro con fuerza intentando calmarse— ¿de verdad tengo que estar completamente desnudo? eso no aparecía en el anuncio—

—Pues, como veo que tuviste que hacer un gran sacrificio, hare algo por ti ¿bien?—

— ¿A qué se refiere?—Dean estaba comenzando a entender un poco porque las chicas que le indicaran como llegar al salón le habían dicho que el profesor a cargo era un tanto "especial"— ¿tendré que quitarme la ropa de todas maneras?—

—De hecho, tendrás que hacerlo. No ahora, pero lo harás en el futuro—Dean estaba comenzando a darse cuenta que cada vez que ese hombre le sonreía podía estar seguro que estaba a punto de ofrecerle un trato diabólico—veras, Dean, este es un taller extracurricular. Estos chicos ya han trabajado con otros modelos pero ninguno se quedó por más de dos días, así que comprenderás que estamos lo suficientemente necesitados de alguien que pueda posar sin avergonzarse de su cuerpo—

—No me avergüenzo de mi cuerpo, es solo que no estoy cómodo todavía como para quitarme la ropa delante de un montón de gente a la que apenas conozco—

—Lo comprendo, eres un novato. Con el tiempo sabremos si estoy equivocándome contigo al darte esta oportunidad—El hombre le guiño un ojo antes de girarse hacia sus alumnos. Quienes habían intentado seguir la conversación de ambos sin suerte— ¡Chicos, tengo para ustedes dos noticias! Una buena y una mala ¿Cuál quieren?—

—Empieza con la buena—exclamo la chica que parecía llamarse Ruby—espero que la buena noticia sea que veremos el lindo cuerpo de Dean dentro de poco—

—Entonces será la buena primero: Dean se queda con nosotros y la mala es que no se quitara la ropa para nosotros hoy—Dean se sorprendió al oír algunos abucheos venir de parte de los otros chicos. No se esperaba que no verlo desnudo fuera algo que le molestara incluso a los chicos, pero allí estaba un par de ellos silbando—por favor chicos, hable con el señor Winchester y él me ha prometido que a final de mes posara completamente desnudo para ustedes ¿les gusta eso?—

Las exclamaciones de felicidad que se oyeron en el salón lograron hacer pasar desapercibidas las quejas de Dean. Estaba más que seguro que él no había dicho o prometido nada que hubiera dicho ese hombre, todos en el salón de clases estaban felices y eso incluía a los chicos. Dean estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de haberse dejado atrapar por la hermosa ilusión de trabajar en algo más glamoroso que un restaurante de comida rápida. Suspiro sabiéndose derrotado en ese momento, quizás si renunciaba antes de que acabara el mes podría encontrar otro trabajo y así huir de las maquinaciones del malvado y guapo hombre a su lado.

—Por cierto mi nombre es Castiel Novak, un gusto conocerte, Dean—allí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa llena de algo que Dean no podía alcanzar a definir— ¿quieres quitarte esa chaqueta?—


	2. Realidad

Todo parecía indicar que esa mañana sería una como tantas en la vida de la familia Novak. Eran aproximadamente las seis y media de la mañana cuando Castiel salió de casa para ir a correr. Su rutina diaria incluía correr dos kilómetros antes de volver a casa para tomar una ducha y luego irse a trabajar en la universidad.

Desde que Castiel recordara siempre había practicado algún deporte. Aunque siempre habían sido el tipo de deportes que su madre le permitiera. Desde pequeño, Castiel, no había tenido un cuerpo del todo saludable y sumado al hecho que su madre era un tanto sobreprotectora habían terminado con el chico jugando ajedrez, domino, damas o cualquiera de sus variedades que Felicia Novak considerase adecuada para su "pobre y débil bebé". Con el paso de los años y la mudanza de sus padres a un condominio en Miami, Castiel había logrado practicar el deporte que por años admirara luego de ver una pelea en la televisión: kick boxing. Practicaba tres veces a la semana en un gimnasio que se hallaba cerca de la universidad.

Nada más salir de la ducha oyó la voz de su pequeña hija: Claire; una adorable niña de ocho años, llamándolo desde su cuarto. Después de ponerse un pantalón de deporte y una camiseta, se dirigió a la habitación de la niña. Claire estaba saltando sobre su cama y aun llevaba puesto su pijama.

— ¡Papi! ¡Tengo hambre!—grito al ver a Castiel entrar en el cuarto— ¡tengo mucha hambre! —

—Se supone que usted, pequeña dama, debería estar vestida y desayunando ¿no?— Castiel amaba por sobre todas las cosas a su pequeña princesa. La niña había llegado a su vida cuando todo parecía a punto de desmoronarse y agradecía cada segundo que podía pasar junto a ella. Su madre, Amelia, era una de esas mujeres que parecían tenerlo todo en la vida; belleza y dinero eran algo que jamás le habían faltado. Se habían conocido al salir de la universidad y llevaban juntos casi nueve años. Desde fuera su vida podría parecer de ensueño, pero Castiel había dejado de pensar eso desde hacía exactamente ocho años atrás. Con el nacimiento de Claire, Amelia se había vuelto una mujer insegura y superficial que pasaba más tiempo en la peluquería que con su pequeña hija. Al principio Castiel le había echado la culpa al repentino aumento de peso de Amelia gracias a su embarazo, pero después de recuperar su peso normal, la mujer había comenzado a desentenderse de la crianza de la niña para centrarse en ella misma.

A veces Castiel creía que había perdido a la mujer con la que se comprometiera a pasar el resto de su vida. Amelia había sido su primer amor y de alguna forma creía que si aguardaba un poco más de tiempo podría recuperarla. No quería echar por la borda tantos años de matrimonio por la inseguridad de su mujer después de todo, Amelia no era una mala persona.

Después de ayudarle a Claire a vestirse, bajo a prepararle el desayuno y mientras la pequeña comía, subió a ver qué estaba haciendo su esposa. Amelia estaba tal y como la dejara cuando se marchara a correr esa mañana. Un antifaz de seda cubría la mitad de su rostro. Se acercó en silencio y se recostó a su lado cubriendo su cintura con su brazo y atrayéndola hacia su pecho para comenzar a besar sus pálidos hombros, apenas cubiertos por el pijama. La mujer suspiro a la vez que llevaba una mano al rostro de Castiel para acariciarlo unos segundos antes de alejarlo con una risita.

—Pensé que estabas todavía dormida— rio también Castiel cambiando de posición para quedar sobre la mujer que se quitó el antifaz—te ves muy linda hoy—

—Gracias, mientes pero gracias—la mujer lanzo el antifaz a un lado y sujeto a su esposo por los hombros para atraerlo hacia ella— ¿te he dicho alguna vez lo sensual que te ves con esa camiseta?—

—Creo que lo hiciste un par de veces, pero siempre es bueno oírlo—los ojos de Castiel se deslizaron hacia la mesita de noche en donde se hallaba el reloj—Claire esta lista para que la lleves a la escuela—

— ¿En serio? Mi amor, había olvidado que hoy van a hacerme mi tratamiento con algas y no puedo retrasarme—Amelia le sonrió mientras se incorporaba lo suficiente para besarlo en la nariz— ¿podrías llevarla tu hoy?—

Castiel solo sonrió en respuesta, se inclinó para besarla y levantándose de la cama se dirigió hacia el armario en donde ya lo esperaba la ropa que usaría para ir a trabajar en la universidad. Después de vestirse y desearle un buen día a su esposa, Castiel bajo por la elegante escalera de metal y entro en la cocina donde Claire estaba viendo su programa favorito de dibujos animados. Entretanto preparaba el almuerzo de la niña, esta subió a despedirse de su madre.

— ¿Crees que mamá este enferma?—la voz de la niña saco de sus pensamientos a Castiel. Detuvo el auto en el semáforo y volteo a ver a la niña sentada a su lado. Claire se sujetaba a su cinturón mientras mantenía fija la mirada en la ventanilla de su lado—Cuando fui a decirle adiós estaba dormida. Quizás este cansada y por eso no pudo traerme ella a la escuela—

—Probablemente solo este cansada. Sabes bien que está ayudando a tu tía Paty con sus problemas—Castiel se alegró de no tener que mentirle a su hija, era verdad que Amelia estaba ayudando a su hermana Patricia. Sabia cuan unidas eran ambas, así que cuando el esposo de Paty, como cariñosamente todos le llamaban, el abandono fue natural que Amelia fuera en su ayuda. —La tía Paty se quedara unos cuantos días con nosotros mientras encuentra un departamento—

—Me gusta la tía Paty, siempre me trae regalos divertidos—

Después de dejar a Claire en la puerta de su escuela, se puso en rumbo a su trabajo. Castiel sabía desde la preparatoria cual sería la carrera por la que optaría al entrar en la universidad. Se convirtió en profesor y se especializo en el área que más le gustaba, amaba el arte en todas sus formas. Podía decir con orgullo que estaba trabajando en algo que realmente disfrutaba y en una universidad con cierto prestigio.

La última clase que le tocaba iba a empezar en media hora, tiempo más que suficiente para ir a la cafetería y beber una taza de café negro, sentado en su mesa favorita. Mientras revisaba su maletín se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba solo, alzo la mirada encontrándose con la mirada divertida de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo y amigo: Balthazar; profesor de Economía. El hombre de cabello rubio le sonrió a la vez que dejaba su propio maletín sobre la mesa y ocupaba el asiento a su lado.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí a esta hora— Castiel le dio una mirada y siguió buscando en su maletín hasta dar con una carpeta—me entere que tu nuevo modelo renuncio, bueno, ese y todos los anteriores—

— ¿A qué viene eso? ¿no pudiste acostarte con él, verdad?—una de las ventajas de la mesa en la que ahora se encontraban era que estaba lo suficientemente alejada de cualquier oído indiscreto, algo que parecía abundar en esa universidad—Edward no parecía tu tipo, no importa, de todas maneras no era un buen modelo—

— ¿Me gustaría saber cómo llegaste a tener esa visión de alguien tan respetable como yo?—pese a aquella pregunta Balthazar estaba sonriendo—Realmente a mí no me importaba si eran buenos modelos, lo importante es que supieran follar—

—Espero ver el día que todo te estalle en la cara—pese a que Balthazar y el eran buenos amigos, a veces Castiel no le hacía gracia la total falta de conciencia del otro. Se había acostado con alumnos de todas las carreras, algo que a todas luces nunca sería bien visto por sus jefes y colegas—debo buscar a alguien nuevo ¿alguna idea? ¿Quizás alguna de tus conquistas?—

—Ni idea, sabes que con suerte recuerdo sus nombres—Balthazar miro su reloj y se puso de pie con una sonrisa—avísame si encuentras a alguien lindo, mi clase empezó hace diez minutos. Nos vemos mañana. —

Castiel miro a su colega hasta que este estuvo fuera de su vista. Balthazar podía sacarlo de sus casillas a veces pero por lo menos era honesto, algo que el valoraba de veras en las personas. Termino de beber su café y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Entretanto caminaba por el pasillo se fijó en el cartel en el que los alumnos ponían sus anuncios para vender cosas, reuniones o fiestas. Repentinamente una idea ilumino su cabeza y sacando una libreta de su maletín, escribió algo en una hoja de papel y se acercó para ponerla entre todos los anuncios. No estaba muy seguro que aquello podría resultar pero la verdad era que ya no tenía otra alternativa para encontrar a alguien que quisiera ser el modelo de su clase.

Llego al aula cuando todos sus alumnos ya se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos asientos. Como siempre en la primera fila se encontraban dos de sus alumnas más brillantes: Meg y Ruby; quienes eran mejores amigas.

—Profesor Novak ¿tenemos modelo o no?—pregunto Ruby a la vez que jugaba con un mechón de su rubio cabello—estoy aburrida de la parte teórica—

—Lamentablemente, Edward, renuncio y todavía no he podido dar con alguien que pueda servirnos—Castiel intento sonreír pero no se sentía demasiado feliz de tener que decirle a sus alumnos que no podrían seguir adecuadamente con sus clases –estoy a la espera que alguien conteste el anuncio que puse así que mientras tanto no tenemos más alternativa que seguir dibujando fruta—

A pesar de oír las quejas de sus alumnos, Castiel, sabía que no podía hacer nada más, no mientras nadie contestara su anuncio. Camino hacia la puerta para ir a buscar una mesa en la que poner el cuenco con la fruta que debían dibujar y cuando la abrió sus ojos se toparon con los ojos verdes más impresionantes que hubiera visto alguna vez. El chico parado frente a él lo miraba confundido, no lo había visto en la universidad de eso estaba muy seguro ya que jamás hubiera olvidado a alguien así de bello. Desechando sus extraños pensamientos lo cogió de la camiseta, no estaba completamente seguro de que el chico estuviera allí para ser su nuevo modelo pero no podía darse el lujo de dejarlo ir, así que ignorando los buenos modales lo arrastro con el hasta el frente de la clase.

—Tú debes ser nuestro nuevo modelo ¿no?—nada más preguntarle aquello el otro se volteo a mirarlo asombrado, quizás si se había equivocado al pensar el porque el rubio estaba allí, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que el chico quisiera ser su modelo—es bueno saber que aún hay gente que se preocupa por la formación artística de las mentes jóvenes—

— ¿Eh? Soy Dean Winchester y vi el anuncio en el tablón—Castiel estaba a punto de dar un salto de felicidad, el chico quería ser modelo, no se veía que tuviera experiencia pero a esas alturas eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo— no estoy seguro si yo sea lo que están buscando pero si puedo…—

—Eres exactamente lo que estábamos buscando, bombón—exclamo una de las alumnas —solo quítate la ropa y ya verás—

—Por favor, Ruby, las damas no hablan de esa forma—se quejó la chica rubia a su lado que le guiño un ojo a Dean—vas a asustarlo, y a diferencia de él último, este si es guapo—

—Señoritas, mantengan la compostura—Castiel conocía a Meg y a Ruby, sabía que las mujeres no tenían pelos en la lengua y eso le agradaba de ellas pero no estaba tan seguro si su honestidad estaría bien en ese momento, no quería asustar al otro—estoy más que seguro que el señor Winchester, nos ayudara con nuestras clases—

— ¿Entonces empiezo ahora?—ahora venía el momento decisivo, el momento en que sabría si el chico se quedaría con ellos —no vine preparado, aunque si lo pienso no estoy seguro que deba hacer—

—No hay problema, solo quítate la ropa y empezamos—

—No puede estar hablando en serio ¿está bromeando, verdad?—bien, todo estaba jodido, Dean no parecía tener idea de lo que hacían en sus clases, su cara de desconcierto era muy graciosa pensó Castiel esbozando una sonrisa sin darse cuenta—no voy a hacer eso—

—Es una pena, cuando te acostumbras es un buen trabajo—lo mejor era terminar de una vez, camino hacia la puerta seguido por el rubio. Necesitaba encontrar a un modelo y rápido—pero si no puedes quitarte la ropa, tendremos que seguir buscando a alguien que si pueda hacerlo—

—Espere un segundo, debe haber alguna forma en que yo…maldición, deje mi trabajo por venir aquí—las palabras del chico lo hicieron detenerse, Castiel intento recordar lo que había puesto en el anuncio, lo más probable es que no hubiese agregado la parte que hablaba sobre desnudarse— ¿de verdad tengo que estar completamente desnudo? eso no aparecía en el anuncio—

—Pues, como veo que tuviste que hacer un gran sacrificio, hare algo por ti ¿bien?—en un futuro debía fijarse mejor en los anuncios que publicaba, después de todo el chico no tenía ninguna culpa.

— ¿A qué se refiere?—había que admitir que Dean era alguien listo, no podía mentirle con eso, después de todo de igual forma tendría que desnudarse para posar, era un importante requisito para continuar con el taller— tendré que quitarme la ropa de todas maneras?—

—De hecho, tendrás que hacerlo. No ahora, pero lo harás en el futuro—volvió a sonreírle en un intento de tranquilizarle pero al parecer Dean no se sentía más calmado, incluso se veía un poco más pálido—veras, Dean, este es un taller extracurricular. Estos chicos ya han trabajado con otros modelos pero ninguno se quedó por más de dos días, así que comprenderás que estamos lo suficientemente necesitados de alguien que pueda posar sin avergonzarse de su cuerpo—

—No me avergüenzo de mi cuerpo, es solo que no estoy cómodo todavía como para quitarme la ropa delante de un montón de gente a la que apenas conozco—

—Lo comprendo, eres un novato. Con el tiempo sabremos si estoy equivocándome contigo al darte esta oportunidad—Castiel le guiño un ojo antes de girarse hacia sus alumnos. Quienes habían intentado seguir la conversación de ambos sin suerte— ¡Chicos, tengo para ustedes dos noticias. Una buena y una mala ¿Cuál quieren?—

—Empieza con la buena—exclamo Ruby—espero que la buena noticia sea que veremos el lindo cuerpo de Dean dentro de poco—

—Entonces será la buena primero: Dean se queda con nosotros y la mala es que no se quitara la ropa para nosotros hoy—Dean se veía auténticamente sorprendido de que los demás chicos abuchearan la decisión que había tomado, Castiel pudo ver protestar a uno de sus más talentosos alumnos: Michael, no sabía que el pelinegro tuviera esas inclinaciones, ciertamente Dean era muy guapo con esos ojos verdes y sus largas pestañas, bueno, el resto no estaba nada mal tampoco, era un profesor de arte y podía apreciar la simetría del cuerpo del chico a su lado. Alzo sus manos para hacer silencio en el salón —por favor chicos, hable con el señor Winchester y él me ha prometido que a final de mes posara completamente desnudo para ustedes ¿les gusta eso?—

Las exclamaciones de felicidad que se oyeron en el salón lograron hacer pasar desapercibidas las quejas de Dean, pero no para Castiel que se encontraba de pie a su lado. Quizás Dean no fuera a quedarse con ellos el tiempo necesario pero eso era mucho mejor que nada, además, le daba la chance de buscar a un modelo profesional, tenía que encontrar a alguien más por si llegaba el día que el rubio decidía que no quería posar desnudo.

—Por cierto mi nombre es Castiel Novak, un gusto conocerte, Dean—volvió a ofrecerle una sonrisa, en un nuevo intento de calmarlo— ¿quieres quitarte esa chaqueta?—


	3. Cuando me miras

Sam estaba seguro que algo estaba mal con Dean pero si este no le decía nada no es que hubiera demasiado que pudiera hacer. Sabia que su hermano la había estado pasando mal con su trabajo en ese restaurante de comida rápida y eso le molestaba, después de todo era culpa de su padre que Dean hubiera tenido que tomar ese empleo. Tras enterarse que su padre ya no iba a seguir pagando los estudios de su hermano mayor, Sam había cogido de inmediato el teléfono para comunicarse con él y exigirle una buena excusa por lo que estaba haciéndole a Dean. Las palabras de John Winchester solo le habían hecho enfadar aún más, prácticamente creía que Dean era un puto que pasaba todas las noches con un hombre distinto, bueno, esas no habían sido sus palabras pero no podía negar que destilaban el mismo veneno. Esa tarde Sam había decidido a pasar por el cuarto de su hermano para enterarse como estaba llevando su vida, pero nada más poner un pie en la habitación se dio cuenta que estaba pasando algo más.

-Te ves cansado ¿te toco doble turno en el restaurante?-Dean estaba acostado de espaldas en la cama cercana a la pared, la otra cama que se encontraba en el lado de la puerta estaba vacía pues el chico que se suponía debía compartir la habitación con el había tenido algunos problemas familiares y llegaría en algunos días más-no te preocupes, he estado charlando con algunos amigos y me han prometido que van a conseguirte un empleo que te agrade-

-¿De verdad, Sammy? Es justo lo que necesitaba oír pero ya no trabajo…en…-Dean había estado a punto de decirle a su hermano que su nuevo trabajo consistía en posar sin ropa para un montón de sujetos, a último momento pensó que si llegaba a revelarse eso a Sam este se burlaría de él y eso era algo inaceptable para un hermano mayor-digo, ya no trabajo exactamente en el restaurante, ahora es algo más administrativo… ¡si, administrativo!—

—Es bueno oírlo, por lo menos ya no tienes que tratar con gente desagradable—quizás si se equivocó al pensar que su hermano tenía algún problema grave, probablemente solo estuviera un poco estresado por su nuevo cargo, bien sabia el cuan tedioso podía ser el papeleo—ahora que lo pienso ¿tienes el día libre? Normalmente a esta hora estarías trabajando—

—Eh…si, me dieron el día libre… ¿Por qué no cambiamos de tema?—Dean esperaba que su risa nerviosa no lo delatara, ya era suficiente con una mentira de ese tamaño— ¿Cómo va todo?—

—Supongo que debo decir que estoy bien, ya sabes, las clases son algo difíciles pero no estoy tan mal—Dean sonrió para sí mismo recordando las noches que Sam pasara en vela estudiando para pasar los exámenes que le permitirían entrar a la universidad, desde muy joven su hermano menor sabía que estudiaría algo relacionado con números—me ha ido mejor en los exámenes y hay una chica que…—

Dean suspiro al tiempo que asentía sin realmente escuchar lo que su hermano estaba diciéndole, no es que no le importase que cosas le sucedían a Sam es solo que…bien, si debía ser honesto no le interesaba para nada oír sus preocupaciones relacionadas con chicas, ya suficientes problemas él tenía con su propia y solitaria vida amorosa como para agregarle los problemas de alguien más. Sam no tenía sus problemas, después de todo él era el "normal" de la familia, no importaba si llegaba a casarse con una mujer que solo tuviera funcionando dos neuronas ya que su padre estaría más que feliz con que solo fuera una mujer, si era una completa tarada era lo de menos, no importaba si John Winchester podía tener nietos y Dean estaba muy seguro que él no se los daría.

Después de despedirse de su hermano que debía ir a estudiar a la biblioteca, Dean se encontró sentado en la orilla de la cama mirando hacia el otro lado de la habitación, la otra cama estaba aun vacía y no estaba seguro cuando llegaría su compañero de cuarto así que mientras tanto podía disfrutar de algo de privacidad, algo que necesitaba para poder tranquilizarse en esos momentos en que sentía que todo estaba mal en el mundo. Se recostó en la cama y recordó que el profesor Novak le había informado que el taller se realizaba dos veces a la semana y que para ir entrando en confianza con la parte de posar desnudo tendría que ir quitándose una prenda de ropa en cada ocasión, su chaqueta había sido la primera en desaparecer y la prenda que seguía seria su camiseta, quizás estaba volviéndose un poco paranoico pero podría jurar que vio una sonrisa en el rostro del hombre.

La verdad no lo había pasado tan mal mientras posaba para los chicos del taller, quizás se debiera a que aún llevaba ropa pero se sintió muy relajado, también le ayudo el que el profesor Novak le indicara pacientemente que poses debía tomar. Mientras todos dibujaban, Castiel recorría el salón observando el trabajo de sus alumnos, a veces se detenía para darles algunas indicaciones o elogiar sus avances, Dean era testigo de lo mucho que Castiel amaba su trabajo. Mientras el crecía no había conocido demasiados maestros que fueran felices enseñando pero para su sorpresa el profesor Novak era la excepción a la regla…a la mayoría de sus propias reglas sobre a lo que se suponía debían ser los profesores; Castiel no era malhumorado, impaciente, aburrido y lo más importante: tenía un lindo trasero, Dean se dio cuenta de esto último cuando el profesor amablemente se inclinó para recoger el lápiz de uno de sus alumnos, en resumen, el profesor Castiel Novak salía de toda lógica en lo que se supone debía ser un profesor de universidad y cuando Dean por fin acepto esto supo que empezarían los días más difíciles de toda su vida.

Abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando el techo unos cuantos segundos, era miércoles lo que quería decir que tenía dos días más para buscar un trabajo en el que no tuviera que quitarse la ropa frente a un grupo que parecía más el público de un cabaret que los brillantes alumnos que Novak había querido hacerles parecer, aunque las peores hasta el momento eran esas dos: Meg y Ruby, aun recordaba la forma en la que lo habían observado y las cosas que dijeron después que se quitara la chaqueta, no es que fuese un puritano o algo por el estilo pero no se sintió demasiado halagado cuando las mujeres tras terminar el taller por ese día se acercaron a el cuándo gran parte del salón ya estaba vacío, el profesor Novak se encontraba fuera del salón charlando con algunos de sus alumnos.

—Dean, queremos proponerte algo ¿te gustaría venir esta noche a nuestro departamento?—pregunto Ruby, pegándose a su brazo—hace mucho que no tenemos a un hombre de verdad en nuestra cama—

—Exactamente, seremos muy buenas contigo e incluso te llevaremos el desayuno a la cama—rio la otra chica acariciando lentamente su pecho—veras que somos unas expertas, no hay forma en que puedas arrepentirte—

— ¿Eh? Chicas, ustedes son muy lindas pero créanme cuando les digo que esto no va a pasar nunca—Dean supo que había entrado en una zona peligrosa, las mujeres habían cambiado su sonrisa por una mueca de enfado, por lo que se apresuró en seguir hablando—no crean que es porque ustedes no sean hermosas, el problema es que…yo soy gay—

— ¿Q—Que? Tú no puedes gay—exclamo Ruby soltándolo—estas demasiado bueno como para ser… ¡demonios! Siempre es lo mismo, todos los tipos lindos o tienen novia o son gay—

—Era demasiado para ser verdad—murmuro Meg, aunque no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando volvió a acariciar el pecho de Dean esta vez llevando su mano hasta su estómago—tengo una idea que puede gustarte, Dean, quizás aún podamos divertirnos los tres…¿sabes? Tenemos una linda colección de dildos que…—

—Chicas…de verdad, tengo que marcharme a terminar un trabajo que debo entregar mañana—suavemente tomo la mano de la rubia y la alejo de su cuerpo—ustedes son increíbles pero son mujeres y estoy completamente seguro que esto no va a resultar—

—Bueno, que no se diga que no lo intentamos—una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ruby que alejándose de Dean se paró al lado de su amiga—pero si un día tienes ganas de probar algo nuevo, solo dinos y te daremos una noche que no olvidaras—

— ¿Gracias?...Dios, eso fue incomodo—murmuro Dean después de ver alejarse a las dos chicas—estoy muy jodido—

—Vamos, no esta tan mal como parece—la repentina aparición de Castiel a su lado hizo que diera un salto, el profesor le sonrió al tiempo que le alcanzaba su chaqueta—solo debes acostumbrarte y veras que no es un mal trabajo después de todo—

—Lo dice porque no es usted quien tiene que quitarse la ropa—Dean le regreso la sonrisa con una mueca—pero supongo que esto no puede empeorar—

—Claro que no, solo va a mejorar, no puedo esperar a ver lo que mis alumnos conseguirán cuando acabe el taller—Castiel se acercó a su escritorio y recogió su maletín— ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta, Dean?—

—Supongo—

— ¿Qué querían de ti mis alumnas? A veces ellas dos pueden ser algo…intensas—

—Pues…ellas querían que las acompañara a una fiesta o algo así—respondió el rubio, esa era una verdad a medias, mejor que la verdad y mucho más segura, no sabía que podía pensar de el ese profesor, así que mientras no lo conociera mejor no le hablaría sobre su opción sexual—debo marcharme ahora pero supongo que nos veremos…—

—El viernes, el taller es dos veces a la semana a las ocho, así que tienes dos días para prepararte antes de quitarte esa camiseta—Castiel volvió a sonreírle y se encamino a la puerta seguido por Dean quien se puso su chaqueta—si los cálculos no me fallan posaras desnudo al final de mes, nos vemos el viernes, Dean—

Sin esperar respuesta el profesor se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida más cercana. Dean se quedó mirándolo un rato, pensando en lo bien que ese pantalón le delineaba el trasero, cuando Castiel salió de su vista, Dean, comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria hacia su dormitorio.

Aun acostado en la cama, Dean volvió a pensar en la sensación que el profesor Castiel provocara en su estómago cuando lo conociera, había que ser ciego para no decir que el tipo era un auténtico bombón, pero también había que ser un completo idiota para pensar que podría tener una mínima esperanza con él. Podía tener el tipo de fantasía que quisiera con Novak pero la realidad es que sería muy tonto de su parte intentar llevarla al mundo real. Se giró en la cama para mirar a la pared, se sentía cansado mentalmente por todo lo que tuviera que pasar ese día y más aún porque su camino se cruzara con el de ese profesor, le pesaban los parpados y casi sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

Al llegar a casa después de terminar con él taller, Castiel se dio cuenta que estaba completamente vacía, sin embargo, sabía que eso sucedía cada vez que Amelia y su hermana Patricia salían, probablemente se hubieran llevado con ellas a Claire, algo que desde la separación de su cuñada sucedía muy a menudo. Primero se dirigió a la cocina para sacar una botella de agua y luego subió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, antes de comenzar a revisar los trabajos que tenía pendientes. Una hora más tarde aún se encontraba solo, ya estaba algo preocupado por el hecho que Claire pudiese saltarse su hora de dormir, se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió a donde había dejado su chaqueta para sacar el celular de su bolsillo.

—Hola, mi amor ¿Qué sucede?—Castiel oía música, no estaba seguro en donde su esposa e hija se encontraban así que decidió ir con cuidado.

—Llegue hace un rato y me encontré la casa vacía, me preguntaba si nuestra hija estaba contigo—camino hasta el gran ventanal que daba al jardín trasero—no estoy seguro pero creo que tiene deberes que hacer y su hora de dormir está acercándose—

— ¿De verdad? Claire no me ha dicho nada y ni siquiera he mirado el reloj hasta que tú me llamaste, estamos con Patty en la fiesta de unos amigos—tras ella Castiel pudo oír varias risas acompañadas de algunos gritos seguidos de más risas—no te preocupes, volveremos enseguida y tu podrás ayudarla a hacer la tarea—

—Amelia, por favor no te tardes—volvió a pedirle a la mujer—trae a Claire de inmediato—

—Sí, mi amor, llegare en una hora. Adiós—

Antes que Castiel pudiera decir algo más, Amelia ya había colgado y si su experiencia no le fallaba lo único que conseguiría si volvía a llamar a la mujer seria que ella se enfadara. Regreso a su oficina y al mirar el reloj se dio cuenta que faltaba poco más de quince minutos para que fueran las diez de la noche. No podía hacer más que regresar a su trabajo y esperar que su esposa recordara sus deberes como madre, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido que indicaba que le había llegado un email, miro la pantalla de su computadora y algo sorprendido se dio cuenta que uno de sus alumnos: Michael Lowell, le había enviado un correo:

"Buenas noches, profesor Novak, me gustaría que le echara un vistazo a mi trabajo de hoy. Claro, si no es mucha molestia"

Adjunto en el email se encontraba un archivo que Castiel se apresuró en abrir y unos segundos después Dean Winchester lo miraba desde la pantalla. Decir que Michael tenía talento era quedarse corto, cada rasgo del modelo había sido plasmado de forma que parecía más una fotografía que un simple dibujo, salvo algunos errores mínimos Castiel no tenía mucho que corregir. Respondió al email de Michael para hacerle saber de los escasos errores que viera en su dibujo, pasados algunos minutos el chico volvió a enviarle un nuevo email:

"Es genial que le haya gustado, quizás yo sea demasiado autocritico pero he visto más fallos en mi trabajo de los que usted ha señalado. Espero con ansias el próximo taller, Dean me ha parecido un excelente modelo y si no le molesta me gustaría preguntarle en qué carrera el está, no me malinterprete pero Dean es muy guapo y me gustaría invitarlo a salir.

Me despido por ahora, buenas noches profesor."

Eso sí que tomo por sorpresa a Castiel, conocía a Michael Lowell desde hacía bastante pues sus padres eran amigos suyos. No sabía que el chico tuviera ese tipo de inclinaciones, algo que a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto pero aun así lo había tomado por sorpresa que estuviese tan interesado en Winchester. Volvió a mirar el dibujo, dándose cuenta por primera vez de todo lo que no viera la primera vez: su rostro mostraba la misma mirada confundida que tenía el real y si se fijaba mejor podía ver las pecas que salpicaban su rostro. Sin darse cuenta se quedó mirándolo fijamente varios minutos, el reloj marcaba las diez de la noche y unos pasos en la escalera le avisaron que ya no se encontraba solo, su hija Claire entro a la oficina y se lanzó sobre el para darle un abrazo.

—Hola, papi ¿me extrañaste?—exclamo la niña sentándose en sus piernas y mirando la pantalla del computador— ¿Quién es?—

—Es Dean, es el modelo de mi taller en la universidad—respondió volviendo a mirar al hombre que lo miraba desde la pantalla y mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar notar la extraña sensación que comenzaba a sentir en su estomago.


	4. Me tienes

A veces Dean creía que había un dios en el cielo y la mayoría de esas veces creía que el tipo ese se divertía jodiendo su vida. Esa mañana su despertador no había sonado, por lo que prácticamente salió corriendo de su habitación. Se saltó el desayuno y por si no fuera poco su profesora lo regaño. Dean estaba seguro que lo único que faltaba era que un perro lo orinara, así que en vez de ir a almorzar en la cafetería en la que su mejor amigo trabajaba opto por quedarse a almorzar en la cafetería de la universidad, la verdad es que odiaba la comida del lugar pero no se sentía especialmente animado ese día para salir y que pudiese sucederle algo más.

Sentado a algunos metros, Castiel, presenciaba la deprimente escena. El profesor había llegado hacia unos cuantos minutos antes que el rubio, así que pudo verlo mientras compraba un sándwich y literalmente se dejaba caer en la mesa. Desde su propia mesa el profesor de arte observaba la escena. Dean ni siquiera había intentado darle una mordida a su comida, la expresión del rostro del rubio o la ausencia de ella le sugería que probablemente ese no había sido uno de sus mejores días.

Esa mañana al llegar a la universidad, Castiel, se había dirigido a la oficina en la que se guardaban los registros estudiantiles, quería averiguar en qué carrera se encontraba su nuevo modelo a como diera lugar, no es que tuviese un especial interés en saberlo, se dijo a si mismo mientras le sonreía a la secretaria, sino porque era de mucha importancia comprobar que Dean Winchester no estuviese engañándolo de alguna forma. Castiel tenía cierta mala experiencia en eso de los engaños. Aun recordaba con resentimiento como uno de sus primeros modelos de desnudo le había asegurado que era mayor de edad cuando en realidad solo tenía poco más de diecisiete años, en ese entonces tuvo mucha suerte de que aquello no se hubiese hecho público pues hubiese perdido su trabajo. A pesar de que Dean parecía una buena persona no quería llegar a vérselas con la ley así que cuando se enteró que el chico estaba cursando la carrera de danza y que era mayor de edad ,pudo por fin respirar tranquilo. La extraña sensación que lo invadiera al ver el dibujo de Michael la relaciono a su preocupación por no saber demasiado sobre la vida del rubio, algo inaceptable si pensaba que dentro de algunas semanas, Dean posaría desnudo para el…perdón, posaría desnudo para sus alumnos.

— ¿Qué estamos mirando, Castiel?—el moreno por poco no deja caer la taza de café cuando oyó aquello, volteo molesto para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Balthazar que al igual que el sostenía una taza de café—vaya, que sensible estas hoy—

—Me asustaste, eso es todo. Estaba seguro que estarías persiguiendo a tus alumnas—respondió Castiel desviando la mirada de Dean, ya suficiente tenía el chico con su propio mal día como para agregarle un profesor pervertido—o a tus alumnos, realmente no estoy seguro que prefieres—

—Primero: hay demasiado de donde elegir como para solo concentrarme en una cosa y segundo, tu estas actuando mucho más raro de lo normal—Balthazar se sentó en la silla ubicada a su lado y dejo su maletín sobre la mesa—no espero que me digas que te pasa así que solo lo ignorare. Castiel, te conseguí una modelo, bien, puedes comenzar a decirme que soy tu mejor amigo—

—Me enternece tu consideración pero a pesar de lo emocionado que me haces sentir debo decirte que ya tengo modelo—

— ¿Si? ¿Conozco a esa modelo?—Castiel estuvo a unos cuantos segundos de decirle a Balthazar de quien se trataba pero se arrepintió al recordar lo que sucediera con sus anteriores modelos. Si el mayor pusiera un ojo en Dean lo acosaría hasta lograr acostarse con él para después abandonarlo con el corazón roto—quizás puedas presentármela o quizás sea un chico—

—La verdad, no creo que te guste porque es bastante feo, ya sabes que como me urgía un modelo tuve que contratar a cualquiera pero si quieres aun puedo presentártelo, solo debes ver más allá de su exterior y apreciar su increíble belleza interior—Castiel no podía decir si Balthazar había creído sus palabras, esperaba que se hubiera tragado todas las tonterías que le soltara—pero por lo demás estoy muy seguro que él no va a gustarte nada—

—Está bien, supongo que tendré que creer tus palabras—respondió el rubio dándole un trago a su café—estas actuando muy raro, más de lo normal así que te dejare por ahora. Nos vemos, Castiel—

—Hasta luego, Balthazar—Castiel compuso una sonrisa mientras el otro recogía su maletín y se alejaba hacia la puerta de la cafetería. Repentinamente Castiel sintió que alguien estaba mirándolo, volteo y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Dean Winchester que lo miraba fijamente. Mientras el chico se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia él, Castiel, volvió a sentir esa extraña sensación en la boca de su estómago. Dean le sonrió cuando se detuvo frente a su mesa.

—Hola, profesor—dijo Dean ignorando la silla que estaba a su lado, no quería quedarse demasiado tiempo cerca de ese hombre que le hacía desear cosas imposibles—quería hacerle una pregunta—

—Si puedo responderla, lo hare—

—Olvide preguntarle cuanto van a pagarme por quitarme la ropa…perdón, por posar—

—Comprendo, es una pregunta valida ya que tu…—

—Espero que le estés pagando muy bien, Castiel, yo pagaría una fortuna por una oportunidad así—Castiel maldijo entre dientes al tiempo que giraba y descubría a Balthazar parado tras su silla—que malvado eres ¿no vas a presentarme a tu nuevo modelo?—

—Soy Dean Winchester, mucho gusto—el rubio le extendió su mano al otro profesor que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa. Castiel pensó, al mirarlo, que se veía como una caricatura de esas que le aúllan a las chicas bonitas, no alcanzaba a comprender como es que alguien podía verse de esa forma pero conocía al otro el tiempo suficiente para saber que esa era su verdadera personalidad, la que aparecía cada vez que conocía a alguien tan guapo como Dean.

—Soy Balthazar Crane ¿eres alumno de mi querido amigo?—pregunto estrechando su mano por varios segundos más de lo normal—yo soy profesor de economía—

—No, estoy estudiando danza. Me vi en la obligación económica de aceptar el trabajo de modelo—por fin Balthazar soltó la mano de Dean, Castiel observaba toda la escena con el ceño fruncido, de alguna forma a la que no quería ponerle nombre, ver la forma en que Balthazar estaba comportándose con Dean había logrado hacerle enfadar. Castiel se aclaró a si mismo que lo único que no le gustaba de aquella situación era el probable hecho que el ojiverde se acostaría con Balthazar, se enamoraría de él, pero este le diría que su relación era solo de sexo, entonces Dean deprimido comería hasta parecer una ballena y Castiel otra vez se quedaría sin modelo para el taller.

— ¿Un bailarín? Eso se oye interesante, debes tener unos buenos movimientos ¿no?—al ver a Balthazar dar un paso hacia el rubio, Castiel supo que debía hacer algo rápido antes de perder al muchacho en las garras del lujurioso profesor de economía.

— ¿Sabes que Dean? Necesito hablar de algo muy importante contigo. Lo lamento mucho, Balthazar pero debemos irnos—sin dejarle responder a ninguno, Castiel tomo por la muñeca a Dean y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la cafetería.

Ambos salieron al pequeño prado que rodeaba el edificio, allí se encontraban dos o tres chicos disfrutando del sol. Castiel se detuvo cerca de un basurero y soltó el brazo de Dean. El profesor sabía que había actuado de forma impulsiva y poco cerebral pero al ver como Balthazar comenzaba a mostrarse tal y como era frente a Dean simplemente no pudo evitar cogerlo y huir. Esperaba que su vergonzosa actuación no motivara a que el chico renunciara, no podía volver a aparecerse frente a sus alumnos para decirles que otra vez debían dibujar fruta, estaba muy seguro que se la lanzarían por la cabeza. Antes Balthazar le había dicho que ya tenía para él una modelo, quizás no todo estuviera perdido… aunque si se ponía a pensarlo bien, si la mujer era amiga del rubio lo más probable es que fuera un poco puta y eso, en una universidad con una gran población masculina solo podría traer problemas, definitivamente, todo estaba muy jodido.

— ¿De qué quería hablarme, profesor?—la voz de Dean lo devolvió al presente, el chico se veía bastante confundido. Castiel esperaba que no le preguntara por su anterior actuación—ahora tengo que irme a clases pero si necesita que yo…—

—Yo tengo que ir a dar clases también, Dean ¿te molestaría venir después a la sala de profesores para hablar? Sé que debes tener unas cuantas dudas sobre tu trabajo pero el tiempo parece estar en mi contra últimamente—Castiel retrocedió unos cuantos pasos intentando que Dean no viera su nerviosismo—te prometo que te explicare todo, pero de verdad debo marcharme—

—No hay problema, no es como si tuviese otro trabajo—Castiel sonrió al oír sus palabras, en verdad le agradaba Dean—estaré allí más tarde—

Sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro el hombre se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Dean se quedó allí de pie, observando como el profesor desaparecía tras una esquina. A pesar de que sabía que si volvía a llegar tarde a la clase de coreografía, Dean no pudo obligar a sus piernas a llevarlo al salón, había esperado que Castiel le aclarara algo sobre el extraño comportamiento que tuviera antes pero solo había conseguido encontrarse con el maestro a solas.

Por fin logro hacer que sus piernas empezaran a moverse y mientras caminaba hacia el salón volvió a recordar la forma en que Castiel lo apartara de Balthazar, no quería imaginar cosas que no eran o que jamás tendrían un futuro, le gustaba Castiel Novak pero seguro como el fuego quema que aquello seria perder el tiempo. Dean se sentía demasiado maduro para los amores platónicos, de esos ya había tenido suficiente en secundaria como para ahora agregar a su lista de decepciones amorosas a su nuevo jefe.

Cuando llego a su salón, la puerta ya estaba cerrada, señal inequívoca de que estaba en problemas con la severa mujer que era su profesora de coreografía: Pamela Barnes, pero lo único que le molestaba a la mujer más que Dean llegara tarde era que se saltara sus clases, después de todo le había prometido a la madre del muchacho que lo ayudaría en lo que pudiera. Mary Winchester y Pamela habían sido buenas amigas desde la universidad y cuando la primera se comprometió en matrimonio sus caminos se separaron. Cuando Pamela reconoció el nombre del hijo mayor de su fallecida amiga se propuso cumplir con la promesa que había casi olvidado.

—La clase comenzó hace diez minutos, Winchester ¿Qué te detuvo?—la mujer se quitó las gafas al tiempo que volteaba a mirarlo, estaba de pie frente al pizarrón escribiendo algo que Dean no se molestó en mirar.

—Estaba hablando con un profesor—el gesto en el rostro de la mujer le hizo saber que no le creía, así que se apresuró en seguir su explicación—necesitaba hablar con el profesor Novak—

— ¿Novak? Él no tiene nada que ver con esta carrera, para la próxima mueve el trasero y llega temprano—

Dean iba a decir algo más pero se detuvo a último minuto, no era nada inteligente discutir con la profesora de coreografía. Suspirando camino hacia un asiento vacío y se sentó.

La clase prosiguió como si nada hubiera pasado, para ninguna de las personas que se encontraban allí era desconocido que Barnes le daba a Dean un trato distinto que a sus demás alumnos, aunque siendo honestos ninguno lo envidiaba ni un poco, al contrario lo compadecían por ello pues si había alguien a quien la mujer exigía perfección ese era a Dean Winchester. Al principio esto le molesto demasiado al rubio, aunque pasados algunos meses el llego a comprender que esta era la sutil forma que tenía Pamela para ayudarle a mejorar.

— ¿Qué tenías que hablar con Novak?—Dean ni siquiera se dio cuenta desde que momento la mujer estaba parada al lado de su asiento. La clases habían terminado hacia unos cuantos segundos y la mayoría de los otros chicos se dirigían a su siguiente clase—el no está molestándote ¿verdad?—

—No, Pamela, solo tenía que hablar de algo con el—Dean guardo su cuaderno en la mochila y se la colgó en el hombro—nada más que eso—

—Tu estas ocultándome algo y sabes que eso no me gusta nada—la mujer se cruzó de brazos y miro fijamente al rubio a los ojos, en algo que Dean y Sam llamaban "La mirada de la verdad", una técnica que Pamela usaba cuando quería descubrir algo que ellos no querían decirle y para su mala suerte la mayoría de las veces daba resultado—a ti te gusta Novak—

— ¡¿Cómo lo…?! ¡Digo, eso no es cierto!—exclamo Dean enfadado por su pésima reacción—solo estaba hablando con él y nada más—

—No soy estúpida ¿bien?—Pamela suspiro y bajo sus brazos, realmente odiaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero no podía dejar al pobre Dean suspirando por una ilusión sin futuro—sabes que me preocupo por ti y tu hermano, así que te lo diré por si no lo sabias: Castiel Novak es Hetero, casado y tiene una hija—

Dean abrió y cerró la boca, las palabras murieron en sus labios al tomarle el peso a lo que la mujer acababa de decirle. Aunque desde un principio supiera que lo suyo con Castiel no podía ser algo más allá de lo platónico, el oír que el profesor estaba felizmente casado y que por si no fuera poco tenía una hija, enterró por completo sus ilusiones. El profesor estaba por completo fuera de su alcance, y pese a saber que sus sentimientos por el no eran tan fuertes todavía, el golpe de la realidad dolió de todas formas.

— ¿Por qué crees que debo saber eso? Ya te dije que él no me gusta—a pesar de todo, Dean no quería mostrarle a la mujer cuanto le dolía el haberse enterado de la vida personal del profesor—solo estoy trabajando para el…sabes que John me corto el dinero—

—Te lo dije, porque veo en ti esa tonta esperanza de ser amado, esa que siempre pareces esperar de los tipos equivocados—Dean sabía que la mujer decía aquellas frías palabras porque lo quería y el valoraba su honestidad. Ella fue quien lo consoló cuando su primer novio le rompió el corazón, incluso le había ayudado a conseguir la beca con la que estaba pagando sus estudios—no quiero que vuelvas a ilusionarte por algo que no sucederá, conozco a Novak, es un buen sujeto pero sé que ama a su esposa—

Las palabras de Pamela siguieron repitiéndose en su cabeza después de terminar las clases. La mujer lo abrazo y le ordeno que se marchara a su siguiente clase sin desviarse a ningún otro lugar. Dean había asentido en silencio y abandono el salón para irse a su siguiente clase, aunque nada más sentarse todos sus pensamientos sobre Castiel Novak se estrellaron contra su cabeza. No podía evitar que el otro le pareciera exactamente el tipo de hombre que hubiera estado buscando tan desesperadamente. Castiel era su ideal, aun no lo conocía lo suficiente pero cada vez que pensaba en él su corazón y su estómago se llenaban de mariposas. Quería sacarlo de su cabeza de alguna forma, ya había sido muy estúpido en el amor como para meter la pata otra vez…no amaba al hombre de ojos azules pero sabía que si seguía en ese camino caería completamente por él, debía encontrar una salida antes de que fuera tarde.

Ya había pasado por la desilusión antes así que dejaría ese enamoramiento morir por sí solo, después de todo lo que estaba sintiendo era solo eso. No era un niño que no conociera la diferencia entre el amor y un simple enamoramiento, estaba bastante seguro que si llegaba a conocer por un tiempo más largo a Castiel Novak se defraudaría de él.

Por fin las horas pasaron y Dean se dirigió al salón donde los profesores se reunían para descansar y prepararse entre clases. El rubio se detuvo frente a la puerta e iba a tocar cuando oyó una voz a sus espaldas que pronunciaba su nombre. Se giró para encontrarse con uno de los chicos que asistían al taller que Castiel impartía. El chico estaba sentado en una banca cercana a la pared, en sus manos sostenía un cuaderno de dibujo. Dean se acercó a el mientras el otro se ponía de pie.

—Hola, soy Michael Lowell—el extendió su mano hacia Dean que la tomo para devolverle el saludo—quizás no me recuerdes, pero estoy en el taller del profesor Novak—

—Creo que si te recuerdo, pero no demasiado. Aun estoy algo confundido por mi nuevo trabajo—el otro rio mientras volvía a sentarse y le hacía una seña a Dean para que se sentara a su lado— ¿tú también vienes a hablar con el profesor?—

—La verdad es que venía a hacerle algunas preguntas sobre mi trabajo, suelo recurrir a él para arreglar mis errores— Dean se sentó a su lado y mientras el otro hablaba le dio una pequeña repasada. Michael era bastante guapo, tenía el negro cabello corto y algo ondulado, cuando se sentó a su lado pudo oler el delicioso aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo. —Anoche le envié por email el dibujo que hice en el taller pero supongo que es mucho mejor si él lo ve—

—Tienes razón ¿estas esperándolo desde hace mucho?—Dean no podía evitar sentirse algo confundido por la forma en que Michael lo miraba—yo necesito hablar también con el pero supongo que puedo esperar—

—No hay problema, llegue hace unos minutos pero no he podido hablar con él porque está ocupado, dijo que saldría en un rato—los ojos de Dean se detuvieron en el cuaderno que Michael sostenía sobre sus piernas. El pelinegro siguió sus ojos y con una sonrisa lo abrió para mostrarle el dibujo que hiciera de el—no es tan bueno, pero supongo que si te quedas con nosotros podría mejorar—

— ¡Vaya!...sé que soy guapo, pero esto está a otro nivel—rio Dean admirando el trabajo de Michael quien se sonrojo al oírlo—yo no sé nada de dibujo, pero supongo que tu único fallo fue falsear la belleza del modelo—

— ¿De qué hablas? Yo creo que mi fallo fue no alcanzar a representar toda la belleza del modelo, supongo que me quede algo corto—Dean no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo ¿ese sujeto pensaba que era guapo? No es que el rubio no lo pensara pero que otra persona lo dijera era un hecho más que bienvenido— ¿tú que crees, Dean?—

—Si me preguntas sobre dibujo te diré que no se nada, pero sería genial que alguien me enseñara un poco. Ya sabes, para no ser un completo ignorante—Dean estaba muy seguro que ese chico quería algo más de él y por supuesto él no iba a ser tan egoísta como para negárselo, no si de esa forma podía sacarse de la cabeza a Castiel Novak—¿quieres ir a tomar una cerveza o algo?—

—Es una gran idea, chicos, pero estoy seguro que ustedes querían hablar conmigo de algo—Dean desvió rápidamente su mirada a la puerta ubicada a algunos metros delante de ellos, Castiel se encontraba allí mirándolos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—o quizás prefieran tener su cita ahora—

Dean maldijo a su estúpido cerebro que le hacía ver señales de celos en un hombre que jamás podría estar a su alcance…era completamente imposible… ¡Castiel Novak no se veía celoso!


	5. Llévame a un lugar nuevo

Castiel no podía creer que esas palabras habían abandonado sus labios. Dean se veía auténticamente consternado y Michael a su lado se veía de la misma forma. Se aclaro la garganta intentando pensar en algo que explicara su actuar. Algo que no le hiciera ver como el sujeto celoso que debía estar pareciendo, no había querido que sus palabras sonaran de esa forma pero la verdad es que no medito demasiado antes de hablar.

—Bueno, estoy seguro que ustedes querían hablar conmigo ¿Quién primero?—los vio intercambiar algunas miradas, algo normal si tomaba en cuenta que acababa de interrumpirlos mientras planeaban su primera cita. —Vamos chicos, no tengo toda la tarde—

—Yo iré primero, además acabo de recordar que tengo algunas cosas que hacer por la tarde—fue Dean el primero en ponerse de pie. Se inclinó hacia el chico y susurro algo en su oído, que para disgusto de Castiel, hizo sonreír al otro—nos vemos, Michael—

—Eso espero, Dean—

Con una última sonrisa para el pelinegro, Dean siguió a Castiel. El ojiazul entro de nuevo al salón donde se reunían los profesores. Guio al rubio a una sala que usaban para reunirse los maestros con los alumnos o sus padres, y mientras él se sentaba frente a él se quedó mirándole en silencio uno cuantos segundos. Sabía que Michael se sentía bastante atraído por él y esperaba que eso resultara. Balthazar no era bueno para Dean, si el menor llegaba a poner sus ojos en ese objetivo, lo único que conseguiría seria sufrimiento. No quería que eso llegara a suceder, no mientras el pudiera impedirlo. Michael era lo mejor para él, de eso estaba muy seguro.

Dean noto la mirada de Castiel sobre él, de alguna manera le hacía sentirse mal el que el profesor le hubiera oído invitando a Michael. A pesar de saber que no era un tipo fácil, los dos anteriores incidentes le hacían ver como alguien que iba por ahí ligando con lo que pudiera. La verdad es que ambos le parecían guapísimos pero ya tenía suficientes problemas con un solo profesor como para agregar a otro a la ecuación. No iba a negar que Balthazar Crane era un sueño húmedo hecho realidad, pero sería mucho más fácil tapar el sol con el pulgar que negar que el rubio sufría algo que él llamaba "Lujuria crónica". Conocía a un chico de otra carrera que había cometido el error de acostarse con él y desde esa noche ya no era el mismo, quizás estuviera exagerando pero ahora ese chico era un idiota obsesionado con su triste historia de amor no correspondido. Enamorarse de Balthazar sería tan prudente como jugar con una motosierra, así de simple.

—Creo que querías saber cuánto recibirías por posar para mi taller. La verdad es que no puedo pagarte mucho y aún está el hecho que no eres profesional—Castiel se sentó en una silla cercana. Aparte de ellos, no se encontraba nadie más allí pero aun así, el mayor, se sentía como si estuviera siendo juzgado por un millón de ojos. Ver a Dean sentado en ese sillón se le hacía algo erótico, como la escena de una película en la que el profesor se aprovecha de la inocencia de su joven alumno…salvo que estaba algo seguro que Dean no era un jovencito inocente y por supuesto él no se aprovecharía de el—creo que cien dólares estaría bien, pero no sé qué piensas tu—

—Me parece bien, supongo, la verdad es que sigue siendo mejor que no recibir nada. Bien, ese era lo único que me preocupaba por ahora así que si no le molesta tengo que largarme—

— ¿Vas a salir…? ya sabes ¿con Michael?— Dean se quedó muy quieto, en verdad no se esperaba esa pregunta. Castiel se veía tan incómodo como el mismo estaba sintiéndose—es un gran chico, creo que le gustas pero no sé si tú quieras ir en serio con él. A lo que me refiero es que…no pareces mal chico y no quisiera que el sufriera—

— ¿Por qué piensa eso?—Dean frunció el ceño y se enderezo en el sillón. De alguna manera esa conversación se le estaba haciendo muy parecida a una que tuviera con su padre cada vez que se toparan. John Winchester era el tipo de hombre que veía el mundo solo en dos colores: blanco y negro; Sam era el blanco y el…él era solo una mancha en su inmaculado lienzo. Dean conocía sus argumentos, el hombre creía firmemente que los gay eran unos putos que follaban con cualquier hombre. — ¿usted cree que podría lastimar a Michael?—

—No he dicho eso, es que puede que tu hayas tenido muchos novios pero Michael es un chico reservado, lo conozco desde hace mucho—Castiel desvió su mirada hacia la ventana más cercana al tiempo que recordaba como hacia algunos años le ayudara a Michael a tomar una decisión. El joven no estaba seguro que carrera seria la correcta para él y el profesor lo había guiado en la dirección correcta—creo que está verdaderamente interesado en ti y no quisiera que…—

—Ya le dije que yo no lastimaría a Michael, soy gay ¿bien? Pero eso no quiere decir que sea una especie de ramera que se va abriendo de piernas con cualquiera—Castiel desvió velozmente su mirada hacia el chico sentado frente a él. Dean se veía terriblemente incómodo y molesto. El tono de su voz no le había dejado duda alguna que había dicho algo que le molestara al rubio—usted ya respondió mi pregunta, así que creo que será mejor que me vaya antes que haga una estupidez—

Sin dejarle responder al otro, Dean, se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta. Castiel se quedó sentado varios segundos en su silla, intentando recordar que dijera exactamente para hacer enfadar de esa manera al más joven. No tuvo mucha suerte en eso, así que debía ir por el rubio y pedirle que le revelara que era exactamente lo que dijo que hizo que se molestara tanto. Imitando a Dean, Castiel se puso de pie y prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta pero al abrirla se dio cuenta que el único chico que se encontraba fuera era Michael.

— ¿Qué le dijo a Dean para que se fuera tan molesto?—confundido por las palabras de Michael, Castiel se quedó inmóvil en la puerta—quise seguirlo pero él me dijo que quería estar solo—

—La verdad es que no sé qué dije para hacerle enfadar tanto—se sinceró el profesor, rememorando otra vez sus palabras—Michael, hablare con Dean mas tarde y me disculpare con él. Por favor, entra y hazme las preguntas que necesitas—

Aun ceñudo por lo que acababa de suceder, Michael, se levantó de la banca en donde estaba sentado y poniendo el cuaderno de dibujo bajo su brazo se dirigió a Castiel. Ambos entraron en la sala y se instalaron en el mismo lugar en el que Dean y el profesor estuvieran antes. Mientras el joven le exponía las dudas que tenía sobre su trabajo, Castiel se esforzó con todas sus fuerzas en ponerle atención a lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo, en más de una ocasión se encontró con el rostro enfadado de Winchester en su cabeza. Había hecho enojar al chico y lo peor es que no sabía cómo, debía arreglar las cosas pero para su mala suerte no tenía idea sobre el actual paradero del rubio.

Después de media hora, Michael abandono la sala de maestros. Mientras se despedía de Castiel le pidió que hiciera las paces con Dean. Al oír esto último una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro, decirlo era mucho más fácil que hacerlo, en especial cuando no sabía que le había molestado al otro. Castiel se puso la chaqueta, tomo su maletín y se encamino hacia los estacionamientos.

Era miércoles. Castiel se sentía un tanto aliviado de tener una grandiosa forma de liberarse del estrés y al mismo tiempo de practicar un deporte que, personalmente, consideraba el mejor del mundo. Abrió la cajuela para asegurarse que su bolso deportivo estuviera allí, aunque esa mañana se había asegurado antes de salir de casa, nunca estaba de más una rápida revisión. Después de eso subió al auto y tras ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, encendió el motor y abandono la universidad en dirección al gimnasio al que había estado asistiendo desde hacía algunos años. Se estaciono, cogió su bolso y se lo colgó al hombro mientras se dirigía a la entrada. Saludo a la recepcionista y se dirigió a los vestidores. Se quitó la corbata y cambio su camisa por una camiseta de color verde oscuro y sus pantalones de tela por unos de deporte holgados de color negro. Ya vestido, comenzó a enrollar una venda de color blanco alrededor de su muñeca para luego seguir con su palma y los dedos. Lo había hecho tantas veces que casi ni necesitaba mirar, repitió la rutina con su otra mano y antes de cerrar su casillero, cogió los guantes de color negro que colgaban de un gancho en la puerta.

Tras calentar varios minutos, Castiel, tomo una cuerda para saltar y comenzó una rutina que dominaba muy bien. Estuvo saltando por lo menos diez minutos, después de regresar la cuerda a su lugar, camino al banco en donde había dejado su botella de agua y su toalla, junto a sus guantes. Se secó la frente y el cuello al tiempo que se sentaba. Inevitablemente llego a su cabeza la charla que había tenido con Dean esa tarde, la forma en que lo observara y el tono con el que le hablo. Dean estaba enojado y ahora él se sentía de la misma forma. Su mirada vago por el lugar, aparte de él se encontraban entrenando solo dos personas más y estas se encontraban al otro lado del cuarto, en el área de las pesas. No era un gimnasio realmente famoso, algo que Castiel estaba buscando desde hacía un tiempo. El profesor miro hacia el frente y sus ojos se toparon con el saco de boxeo, de repente le pareció una gran idea descargar la ira que se sentía golpeando algo. Normalmente dejaba el saco para el final pero en ese instante lo necesitaba. Se puso los guantes y camino hacia el saco.

—Dean…—

El profesor lanzo el primer golpe, el saco apenas se movió de su lugar. Dos golpes más y comenzó a bailar sostenido por la cadena que lo aseguraba al techo. Castiel se movió alrededor del saco sin dejar de lanzarle golpes, traslado su peso de un pie a otro variando el Angulo de sus golpes. Esquivo y zigzagueo a su alrededor con cada movimiento del saco. La mejor técnica para entrenar con él era imaginar que el saco era una persona real, un rival. A veces Castiel imaginaba el rostro de alguien que lo hubiese hecho enfadar, un método que demostrara ser muy útil para deshacerse de todo el estrés. Se detuvo unos cuantos instantes y por unos segundos, vio claramente el rostro de Balthazar. Lanzo una patada y un par de golpes cruzados hacia el cuerpo del otro, no sabía cómo es que ese rostro apareciera pero en ese momento decidió no pensarlo mucho así que siguió lanzando patadas y puñetazos. Respiraba con algo de dificultad y la camiseta se le pegaba al cuerpo por el sudor, pero cada vez que se detenía volvía a oír la voz de Winchester y la ira volvía a hacer presa de él. Se abrazó al saco y comenzó a darle rodillazos.

—Hoy estas más enérgico que otras noches. Debo suponer que algún idiota te hizo enfadar—Castiel se detuvo al oír aquella voz que en verdad no se esperaba, luego sintió como le lanzaban su toalla sobre la cabeza. La tomo y la retiro de sus ojos para voltearse a ver a Balthazar.

—La verdad es que imagine tu cara en el saco y el resto solo se dio—le sonrió al tiempo que se ponía la toalla alrededor del cuello y caminaba hacia la banca—quería borrarte esa sonrisa de "soy demasiado bueno para cualquier mortal" que tienes—

—Es lindo que pienses en mi de esa forma, por eso eres mi mejor amigo, pero seamos realistas, soy demasiado bueno para cualquiera—Balthazar tomo la botella de agua de Castiel y se la lanzo—ahora que estamos hablando de cosas buenas ¿te ha hablado Dean de mí?—

—Hasta donde recordaba Dean no era una cosa y no, no me ha hablado de ti porque como recordaras, el chico no está en mi clase—Castiel abrió la botella y le dio un largo trago. Observo fijamente a Balthazar intentando recordar que ese era el real y no un saco que pudiese golpear con sus puños—quizás no logre nada, pero te pediré que lo saques de tu lista de caza—

—Tienes razón, no lograras nada. Dean es ese tipo de chicos que de solo verlo sé que será delicioso, no hay forma que lo quite de la lista—riendo el rubio esquivo la toalla que el otro le lanzo—vamos, Cass, dime que no lo has pensado—

—No, a diferencia de ti yo tengo algo llamado "principios" y uno de ellos es no involucrarme con ninguno de mis alumnos—

—Exactamente, Cass, el rubito no es tu alumno…tienes vía libre, si me dices que lo quieres para ti me alejare de él, pero sí en cambio no lo necesitas…podrás imaginarte que hare con el—

Castiel decidió que antes de lanzarse sobre el otro para golpearlo como si fuese un saco de arena, lo mejor sería dar por terminada la noche y regresar a casa. Se despidió de Balthazar, regreso a los vestuarios para tomar una corta ducha y tras vestirse, salió del gimnasio. Mientras conducía volvió a intentar recordar su conversación con el chico, pero no tuvo más suerte que antes. Se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo e iba a mandarle un mensaje a su esposa para avisarle que llegaría más temprano cuando se dio cuenta que el chico que caminaba por la acera no era otro que Dean Winchester. Sin pensarlo mucho hizo sonar la bocina y logro llamar la atención del rubio que se volteo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al reconocerlo. El profesor bajo la ventanilla del lado del co piloto y se estiro para mirar al otro.

—Me estacionare más adelante, necesito hablar contigo—le dijo al chico que asintió y siguió caminando.

Castiel acelero apenas el semáforo cambio a verde, a unos cuantos metros se encontraba una gasolinera en la que se estaciono, se aseguró que el auto estuviera bien cerrado y fue en búsqueda de Dean, a quien encontró apoyado contra una pared. Al verlo avanzar hacia él se puso derecho y bajo la mirada.

— ¿Estas molesto conmigo por algo que dije?—Castiel vio que su modo directo le había hecho sobresaltarse, pero no quería que sus palabras se malentendieran otra vez—si es así perdóname por favor y dime que fue para no volver a mencionarlo en un futuro—

—Eso no es…no es necesario, fue mi culpa—los ojos de Dean permanecían obstinadamente en el suelo delante de el—actué como un tonto con usted, suele pasarme pero supongo que ahora estamos bien—

—Dean, mírame si vas a hablarme. Quiero que me lo digas, no me importa si tú lo consideras una tontería, para mí no lo es—el chico levanto su rostro y Castiel pudo ver que sus ojos estaban un poco enrojecidos—no te lo pediré otra vez así que dime que fue lo que te molesto—

—Usted dijo que…dijo que yo probablemente he tenido muchas parejas por ser gay—

—Aun no te entiendo—Castiel estaba seguro que estaba a punto de descubrir algo muy importante sobre Dean, casi sin darse cuenta dio algunos pasos hacia el— ¿eso no es cierto?—

—Solo he tenido una pareja en toda mi vida, llámeme estúpido pero mi mamá me enseño que uno debía respetar a su pareja—las palabras del rubio se estrellaron contra su cabeza como si trataran de un camión a toda velocidad, ahora comprendía su error y se sentía como un verdadero idiota al recordar sus palabras—cuando usted dijo eso…fue como oír a mi padre, el me odia por ser gay. Cada vez que hablamos, me dice que los gay son solo putos que follan con cualquiera—

Aquello sí que lo golpeo con fuerza, no podía ni llegar a imaginar decirle algo así a su pequeña Claire. Dean se veía como un chico duro pero el temblor en su voz le decía que esas palabras le herían y mucho. Su padre era un desalmado sin corazón que no merecía tener ninguna consideración, quería partirle la cara. Frente a el Dean parecía a punto de llorar y sin pensarlo mucho recorrió los escasos pasos que aun los separaban y lo abrazo. Lo apretó contra su pecho unos cuantos segundos notando como su cuerpo temblaba un poco, lentamente se separó de él y lo miro a los ojos.

—No importa lo que diga tu padre, tú eres un gran chico y estoy seguro de eso—

Dean lo miraba sorprendido, sus mejillas se habían coloreado y tenía los labios entre abiertos, como si fuera a decir algo. Castiel recorrió el contorno de esa boca con la mirada, sintiéndose repentinamente muy atraído por ella. Si se inclinaba un poco más podría averiguar si aquellos carnosos labios eran tan suaves como se veían, inconscientemente deslizo la lengua por su propia boca. Dean parpadeo mirándolo confundido, aunque no se separó de él.

Solo un poco más y podría besarlo…si, solo un poco más…


	6. Debo dejarte ir

Sus labios estaban tan cerca que si inclinaba un poco más la cabeza podría robarle un beso. Jamás en su vida había tenido tantas ganas de uno antes y había que estar ciego para no ver que Dean era demasiado tentador, sin embargo, el chico apenas lo vio acercarse un poco más se apartó de el con un suave empujón. Al principio Castiel se sintió un poco molesto por eso, pero unos segundos después se sintió agradecido que uno de ellos hubiese sido sensato.

— ¿En que estás pensando, Castiel?—la voz de Amelia lo devolvió a la realidad el momento justo para ver a su hija: Claire, arrugar la nariz al comer una zanahoria. El también sonrió al recordar cuanto odiaba la niña los vegetales—parece que estas en las nubes y por si no fuera poco, Claire otra vez no quiere comer sus vegetales—

—Lo siento, cariño, es solo que estaba pensando en el material que tengo que preparar para mi clase de mañana. Los viernes tengo ese taller de que te he hablado—

—Pero si mañana es jueves, de verdad estas con la cabeza en otra parte. Quizás necesites unas vacaciones—la mujer le ofreció una sonrisa—deberíamos irnos a Tahití—

Castiel rio intentando parecer despreocupado, pero la verdad es que estaba preocupado y mucho. No entendía como es que el solo recuerdo de aquel brazo y porque no decirlo, casi beso, podía confundirlo tanto. La conversación que tuviera con Balthazar en el gimnasio volvió a repetirse en su cabeza. Le había dicho al rubio que uno de sus principios era no involucrarse con uno de sus alumnos, pero cada vez que dejaba correr libres sus pensamientos, estos volaban directamente a lo que podría haber sucedido si Dean no se hubiese apartado de él.

—Debo regresar al dormitorio—dijo tan rápido que por poco no alcanza a entenderle—nos veremos el viernes—

—Dean ¿quieres que te lleve?—pregunto casi por inercia, después de lo que casi acababa de ocurrir, estar a solas con el chico no era algo demasiado recomendable. Pero estaba anocheciendo y no quería dejar caminar solo al muchacho—me queda por el camino, no me gustaría que volvieras solo—

—Estoy bien, soy perfectamente capaz de darle una paliza a cualquiera—Dean le había obsequiado una sonrisa, logrando que el corazón del profesor se saltara un latido—debo marcharme, adiós…y gracias—

Después de eso, el chico se había marchado rápidamente sin mirar atrás en ningún momento. Para Castiel no pasó desapercibido su nerviosismo, provocado quizás por el miedo a la forma en que él lo había mirado tras abrazarlo. En ese momento fue imposible no quedarse mirándolo de esa forma, el temblor de su cuerpo se le hizo demasiado adorable. Sin embargo, el hechizo se rompió cuando Dean dejo salir un pequeño jadeo, el peso de la realidad se estrelló contra la conciencia del profesor.

Mientras cenaba, Castiel intento a toda costa mantener ocupada su cabeza pero aquello solo estaba provocándole un gran dolor de cabeza. Amelia que estaba del otro lado de la mesa lo observo en silencio unos cuantos segundos, normalmente Castiel estaría preguntándole como había estado su día o simplemente bromeando con Claire, pero en cambio esa noche estaba ausente y muy poco comunicativo.

—Castiel ¿estás seguro que te sientes bien?—pregunto extendiendo su brazo para tocar su mano, que descansaba cerca del plato. El contacto lo saco de sus pensamientos y por un instante se quedó mirándola en blanco—te comportas muy raro ¿no estarás enfermo?—

—La verdad es que tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza—Castiel le sonrió débilmente, apretando su mano. Era obvio que no iba a hablarle de lo que estaba preocupándole, además, no estaba mintiendo al decir que le dolía la cabeza—creo que me iré a dormir temprano ¿te molestaría lavar los platos sola?—

—No, no hay problema. Claire me dará una mano—normalmente Castiel le ayudaba a hacer esa tarea pero esta noche debía admitir que se veía algo enfermo—no nos tardaremos nada—

—Bien, si me disculpan voy a levantarme ahora—Castiel se levantó de su silla y recogió su plato, prácticamente intacto y se dirigió con él a la cocina. Apenas se cerró la puerta tras él, Claire levanto la mirada de su plato y se quedó mirando a su madre.

— ¿Debemos llevar a papá al doctor?—Amelia se acomodó en su asiento y le sonrió a su hija—ni siquiera comió y es su comida favorita—

—Solo le duele la cabeza a tu papá le hace falta descansar, es un trabajólico—definitivamente Claire era una exagerada—vamos a lavar los platos juntas ¿bien?—

—Sí, mamá—murmuro desviando su mirada a la puerta de la cocina que estaba abriéndose. Castiel salió con la misma mirada perdida. Se acercó a la mesa, beso a su hija deseándole buenas noches y luego hizo lo mismo con Amelia antes de encaminarse a las escaleras.

Ya en su habitación, se dirigió al cuarto de baño para buscar el frasco de analgésicos que mantenía en el pequeño mueble sobre el lavamanos. Cogió el frasco y dejo caer dos pastillas sobre su mano, luego tomo el vaso que anteriormente llenara con agua y se tragó los analgésicos con un gran trago de agua. Dejo el vaso de vuelta en el estante y cerró la puerta, encontrándose su mirada con la de su reflejo en el espejo.

— ¿Qué está pasando conmigo?—susurro apoyando las manos en la fría superficie del lavamanos. El hombre que veía reflejado era el mismo que viera esa mañana al levantarse, pero algo en su interior había cambiado. Por fuera seguía siendo el mismo Castiel, sin embargo, las emociones que se arremolinaban en su pecho estaban empezando a hacerle dudar de todo—no puede estar pasándome esto…no puedo—

Giro la llave del agua fría, recogió un poco de agua en sus manos y se la arrojo a la cara en un intento de despejarse de todos los extraños pensamientos que estaban empezando a aparecer en su cabeza tras conocer a Dean Winchester. Debía sacar de una u otra forma al chico de su cabeza, antes que la vida que tanto le costara construir se fuera al infierno. Se secó el rostro con una toalla y abandono el cuarto de baño. Tras ponerse el pijama se metió a su cómoda cama y espero que el sueño borrara todas las preocupaciones de su cabeza. Después de algunos minutos el sueño no acudió a él, cada vez que cerraba los ojos volvía a ver a Dean entre sus brazos y el deseo de probar sus labios solo parecía crecer.

—Castiel ¿te sientes mejor?—La voz de Amelia le llego un poco disminuida, se había cubierto por completo con las mantas en un intento de esconderse de todos.

Oyó la puerta cerrarse y a la mujer moverse por la habitación, abriendo y cerrando la puerta del baño. Castiel estaba seguro que estaría cumpliendo su diario ritual de belleza, uno que podía extenderse hasta por diez minutos. Iba a cerrar los ojos otra vez cuando noto que el lugar a su lado se hundía, señal de que su esposa había terminado antes de lo que esperaba.

—Creo que estas estresado. Te dije que ese taller y el gimnasio consumirían toda tu energía—la mujer se movió bajo las mantas hasta llegar a donde Castiel se encontraba. Se tendió a su lado y paso su brazo por su cintura mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro del profesor—Deberías tomarte unos días, dejamos a Claire con mi hermana y nosotros nos tomamos unas cortas vacaciones ¿Qué opinas?—

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, además, tú también tienes trabajo. Te prometo que lo pensare, pero en este momento estoy atado de manos—acaricio su brazo, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel. Amelia era una mujer realmente deseable—además, dudo que tu hermana quiera quedarse cuidando de nuestra hija. No he hablado con ella así que no sé cómo está llevando todo—

—Eres un aguafiestas. Patty está bien, pero a veces no puede evitar pensar en Robert, ese tipo es un desgraciado—Amelia recordó la noche en que su hermana la llamo llorando, diciéndole que su esposo se había marchado de la casa—Creo que aún lo ama, le he dicho que debe empezar a pensar con la cabeza y no con el corazón—

—A veces el corazón entiende razones que la cabeza no—Castiel recito aquella frase que no recordaba bien en donde había oído. De manera inevitable se encontró pensando en el chico de ojos verdes. El pánico se apodero de el al reconocer las señales que por nada del mundo hubiera querido ver. Quizás no sintiera lo mismo desde que estaba en la escuela pero aun no olvidaba lo que era sentirse atraído por otra persona, en su caso eso siempre le había sucedido con las chicas, pero ahora sentirlo por un hombre era algo que estaba preocupándole y mucho. Amelia a su lado se movió, metiendo su pierna entre las de el—Ya verás cómo Patty vuelve a ser la de antes—

—Sé que lo hará ¿pero sabes que quiero yo ahora?—la mujer acaricio su pecho lentamente mientras comenzaba a depositar besos en su cuello, hasta llegar a su mandíbula donde se detuvo—se me ocurrió una maravillosa idea para tu dolor de cabeza—

La mujer se incorporó y trepo por el cuerpo de Castiel hasta quedar sobre él, su boca muy cerca de la suya. Castiel vio su reflejo en sus ojos, el cuerpo de Amelia era tibio y suave, aun tenía esa figura que lo volviera loco durante la universidad. Deslizo las manos por su cintura, acariciando su espalda y disfrutando de la suavidad de la seda de su pijama. La apretó contra su pecho y comenzó a besarla, en un desesperado intento de volver a sentirse atraído por ella y no por Dean Winchester.

Se sentía terrible por estar besando a la mujer como una forma de desterrar de su corazón todos los sentimientos y sensaciones que el rubio provocaba en él. Sin embargo, era la única forma que se le ocurría para probarse a sí mismo que estaba equivocado, que estaba confundiendo todo.

Le haría el amor a su esposa esa noche y sacaría de una vez por todas a Dean de su cabeza.

Dean no podía creer que estuviera a solo unos centímetros de besar los deseables labios del profesor Novack. Lo único que lo alegraba era que había sido el quien se echara para atrás y no el ojiazul. Por lo menos había tenido el suficiente sentido común como para darse cuenta que si dejaba seguir aquella situación, todo, absolutamente todo se iría al carajo. No quería rememorar el momento en que Castiel se humedeciera los labios, sospechaba que el profesor había querido besarlo pero eso lo llenaba de sentimientos opuestos, por un lado estaba feliz de que él se sintiera atraído por él, sin embargo, por otra parte le asustaba que eso sucediera. Si Castiel llegaba alguna vez a decirle que le quería…dios, no quería ni siquiera pensar en eso. Aquello podría destruir la familia del profesor, ya había visto un par de familias rotas y no era algo bonito.

Mientras caminaba hacia los dormitorios, rememoro su propia familia rota. Al morir su madre, su padre cayó en una profunda depresión, que incluso lo imposibilito de cuidar a sus hijos. Unas semanas después del funeral, John Winchester seguía vistiendo la misma ropa y sus hijos se sentían abandonados. Una mañana, Bobby Singer, un amigo de John apareció en la casa y le pidió a Dean que llenara un par de maletas con su ropa, como única explicación le dijo que eso era algo que le había rogado su padre.

Entro en su habitación y después de quitarse las zapatillas se recostó sobre la cama. Encendió la luz de la lámpara de la mesita de noche, que se hallaba entre ambas camas y se quedó mirando el techo de la habitación. Se sentía bien tener tanta libertad, cuando tuviera un compañero tendría que despedirse de aquellos momentos de introspección, pero mientras tanto disfrutaría de toda la libertad que tenía. Se incorporó y se desvistió, lanzando su ropa al suelo y se metió bajo las sabanas. Desde que era un niño, Dean dormía completamente desnudo y esperaba no tener que cambiar sus costumbres a la llegada de su compañero. De pronto comenzaron a oírse los primeros acordes de "All my love" de Led Zeppelin, gruñendo el rubio salió de la cama y busco sus pantalones, tras encontrarlos saco del bolsillo delantero su celular y miro la pantalla antes de contestar.

—Sammy, creí que ya estarías durmiendo, son más de las nueve—una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al oír a su hermano soltar un bufido, sabia cuanto le molestaba al otro que aun siguiera tratándolo como a un niño pequeño—¿te bebiste tu leche?—

—Es sorprendente como tu sarcasmo se vuelve cada vez menos gracioso—

—Cálmate, nena, sabes que me gusta bromear contigo. Ahora dime ¿Qué quieres? ¿Un cuento?—era imposible para Dean no meterse con su hermanito—estaba a punto de dormirme, mañana mi primera clase es con el cascarrabias de Zacharias así que tengo que dormirme temprano—

—Eres imposible, solo te llamaba para decirte que te tengo una buena noticia—Dean volvió a meterse bajo los cobertores y acomodo la cabeza en la almohada— ¿recuerdas que te dije que mis amigos iban a buscarte trabajo?—

—Sí, lo recuerdo y también recuerdo que aún tengo el mismo puto trabajo—

—Pues quizás sea hora de que comiences a agradecerme—Sam se quedó en silencio unos cuantos segundos, algo que sabía que molestaba a su hermano mayor era el suspenso. Cuando Dean iba a decirle amablemente a su hermano menor que se jodiera por hacerle esperar, volvió a oír la voz de Sam.

— ¡Dean, te conseguí un trabajo! Gracias a tu hermano podrás despedirte de la porquería que tienes ahora—

Vaya, eso sí que no se lo esperaba ¿podría ahora olvidar al profesor de arte?


	7. El lenguaje de tu cuerpo

Después de escuchar una hora seguida a Zacharias, Dean estaba seguro que podría enfrentarse a cualquier cosa. El tipo no era un mal profesor, solo era una horrible persona. Zacharias era el profesor encargado de la clase de historia de la danza y disfrutaba haciéndoles preguntas que no podían responder a sus alumnos. En un par de ocasiones Dean y el habían discutido, el rubio no era alguien que soportara en silencio las palabras del maestro.

—Te ves enfadado ¿el profesor Novak no se ha disculpado contigo todavía?—Dean dio un pequeño salto en su silla ante la repentina llegada de alguien a quien no esperaba ver. Michael se había acercado a él en total silencio, logrando tomarlo desprevenido—ayer él dijo que lo haría, supongo que no lo ha hecho—

—Él se disculpó, pero no fue totalmente su culpa. Yo también me comporte como un tonto—el chico se sentó al lado del rubio y se quedó mirándolo—me enfade por algo que él dijo sin querer—

— ¿Te molestaría decirme que cosa? No quisiera hacerte enfadar yo también—Michael le brindo una sonrisa mientras dejaba su cuaderno de dibujo sobre la mesa al lado del almuerzo de Dean—bueno, si es que quieres decírmelo por supuesto—

—Es complicado, mi padre y yo tenemos una relación difícil. El me odia y a mí me toca aguantarlo, el cree que porque soy homosexual voy por ahí follando con cualquiera—Dean rio al ver el sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas del otro—quizás tu no tengas esos problemas, aunque la verdad es que no estoy completamente seguro que es lo que te gusta a ti—

— ¿Yo? A mí me gustan muchas cosas, mis padres no tienen problema con eso, así que supongo que estoy bien—Michael sonrió admirando la bonita sonrisa que Dean le regalo, se inclinó hacia él y deslizo suavemente su dedo por su antebrazo—es una lástima que tu padre no acepte lo que eres ¿Qué dice tu madre al respecto? ¿Ella te apoya?—

—Supongo que de estar viva lo hubiera hecho, pero es algo que no averiguare nunca—el rostro de Michael palideció al oírlo. Dean ya estaba acostumbrado a que la gente tuviera esa reacción cuando se enteraban de lo de su madre, al principio le molestaba pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que ya no le afectaba tanto—no pongas esa cara, estoy bien, no soy el primero que pierde a su mamá—

—Lo siento, Dean, yo no quería…—

—Vamos, te dije que estoy bien, pero gracias por preocuparte por mí—

— ¿Qué paso con ella? Digo, con tu madre— a pesar de los años hablar de ese tema aún era difícil para Dean. No le agradaba demasiado mostrarse débil frente a personas a las que acababa de conocer—si no quieres contarme, lo entenderé—

—Falleció de cáncer, la quimioterapia no pudo ayudarla y murió—Dean estaba seguro que sus ojos debían haberse humedecido pero una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar a su madre—era una mujer genial, le gustaban casi todas las mismas cosas a mí—

—Lo lamento, Dean, no alcanzo a imaginar cómo debe sentirse eso—Michael estiro su mano y cogió la del rubio—eres alguien admirable, no creo que yo pudiera ser tan valiente—

—Ojala mi papá pensara lo mismo de mi—respondió con una sonrisa apretando la mano del otro. Era extraño hacer eso allí en medio de la cafetería, pero Michael era un sujeto guapo y agradable, quizás podía darle una oportunidad. Conocerse mejor y quizás llegar a tener algo mi serio—acabo de recordar que te había invitado a tomar una cerveza—

—Yo no lo he olvidado, he estado deseando invitarte yo también—

—Entonces yo invitare la primera ronda y tú la que sigue. Así celebramos que mi hermano me haya conseguido un empleo—

Por más que esperaba que aquella noche de amor con su esposa, borrara cualquier tipo de recuerdo que involucrara a Dean Winchester, lo único que consiguió fue un increíble sentimiento de culpa y lo más extraño de todo es que sentía que en vez de engañar a Amelia con Dean sentía que era justamente al revés, que estaba engañando al chico con la mujer.

Esa mañana, mientras salía a correr intento encontrar alguna forma de sacar tales pensamientos de su cabeza pero por más que le dio vueltas a cabo con lo mismo con que empezara: con nada. El sexo con Amelia había sido increíble, pero el placer solo físico no era algo que lo llenara, quizás era porque ya había pasado por esa etapa, pero lo que Castiel realmente quería era tener a alguien a su lado que no solo le diera algo físico, él también quería placer emocional.

Al regresar a casa, Amelia lo esperaba aun acostada en la cama y exhibiendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin detenerse siquiera para desearle los buenos días se metió al cuarto de baño para tomar una larga ducha. No quería mirar a la mujer, no si tenía todos esos pensamientos en su cabeza.

Durante la hora de almuerzo se dirigió a la cafetería para conseguir algo de comer, aunque nada más poner un pie en la cafetería su apetito quedo olvidado apenas sus ojos se encontraron con Dean, quien se hallaba sentado a unas cuantas mesas de distancia de él, acompañado por Michael. Sus ojos siguieron la mano de Michael, descubriendo que sostenía cariñosamente la del rubio. La ira burbujeo en su estómago, haciéndole sentirse como basura, no podía querer al chico pero tampoco quería que nadie más lo tocara. Casi sin darse cuenta sus pies se movieron por si solos llevándolo a la mesa en donde Michael y Dean se encontraban.

—Hola, profesor—saludo el pelinegro sin alejar su mano de la de Dean— ¿quiere almorzar con nosotros?—

Dean volteo sobre su hombro y sus ojos se abrieron desconcertados por la presencia del otro, rápidamente alejo su mano de la de Michael y se sentó más derecho en su silla. Castiel noto el nerviosismo en el chico y eso le hizo sentirse terrible, no quería que el desconfiara de él o que actuara de esa forma tan formal en su presencia. Después de todo era su culpa todo lo que los llevara a aquella confusa situación en la que casi besa a Dean.

—No lo creo, solo venia por una taza de café—la tensión en la espalda del rubio pareció disminuir al oír que él se marcharía y eso por mucho que no quisiera le hizo sufrir—disfruten su comida—

Castiel se alejó unos cuantos pasos cuando noto que alguien lo sujetaba por el brazo, aquel contacto lo hizo estremecer pues su primer pensamiento fue que se trataba de Dean. Se dio vuelta y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Michael que lo observaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Confundido por aquello, Castiel se detuvo y se quedó mirándolo en silencio.

—Debe detenerlo, Dean quiere renunciar—

— ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo sabes eso?—esa información hizo que un estremecimiento recorriera la espalda del mayor, era fácil saber por la expresión de Michael que este no estaba mintiendo— ¿él te lo dijo?—

—Sí, me dijo que su hermano menor le consiguió trabajo—Castiel desvió su mirada a la mesa en donde antes se encontraba Dean pero está ahora estaba vacía. El otro siguió sus ojos y vio también que el rubio ya no se encontraba allí—no quise decirle nada para detenerlo porque temo hacerlo enfadar, pero sé que usted podrá hacerlo cambiar de opinión—

— ¿Por qué crees eso, Michael? Solo lo conozco desde hace unos días—

—Por favor, profesor Novak, no puedo confiar en nadie más que usted—

Con aquellas palabras en mente, Castiel abandono la cafetería. No tenía ni la más mínima idea en donde Dean podría encontrarse pero aun así no se detuvo. Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la salida que conducía a los estacionamientos, sin hacerse muchas esperanzas salió al exterior y se giró para abarcar mejor todo el estacionamiento, pero el rubio no parecía encontrarse allí así que iba a marcharse cuando vio que un chico que no conocía salía por la misma puerta por la que él lo hiciera y pasaba a su lado. En cualquier otra situación aquello no le hubiera llamado la atención, pero ese chico tenía un cierto parecido a Dean. Castiel se quedó allí viendo al recién llegado dirigirse a un auto que parecía sacado de una revista para amantes de los autos: un chevy impala en perfectas condiciones.

—Pensé que no llegarías nunca—de repente la voz de Dean llamo por completo su atención. La puerta trasera del impala se abrió y Dean bajo del auto—no puedo creer que me hagas esperar tanto, sabes que odio eso—

—No, Dean, lo que sé es que te comportas como una niña mimada—Castiel se quedó allí de pie, sintiendo que estaba espiando a Dean y al otro chico, pero no podía sacar de su cabeza que el desconocido y él se parecían. Las palabras de Michael se repitieron en su mente, recordándole que debía hablar con el rubio. Quizás no pudiera hablar en ese momento con el pero se aseguraría de hacerle a saber que necesitaba verlo más tarde.

—Buenas tardes, Dean—el rubio se congelo al verlo caminar hacia él, su expresión se le hizo bastante cómica pero se cuidó de no reírse de él, no quería hacerle enfadar otra vez, aunque si se permitió sonreír un poco antes de que el chico aún desconocido se parara al lado de Dean y le lanzara una mirada curiosa—me gustaría hablar contigo, veo que estas ocupado así que…—

—Michael se lo dijo ¿no?—Dean se veía terriblemente incomodo, Castiel no quería que él se sintiera así por su culpa—profesor, no creo que este sea el momento de hablar—

—Dean, creo lo mismo, te dejare para que tú y tu amigo hagan lo que sea que fueran a hacer pero te pediré que…—

—No soy su amigo, profesor Novak, soy su hermano. Mi nombre es Sam Winchester—por fin Castiel comprendió porque ese muchacho se le hacía tan parecido a Dean—al parecer usted debe hablar con mi hermano, aunque estoy algo confundido porque usted no es uno de sus profesores—

—Debo hablar con tu hermano por que el planea dejar su trabajo de mod…—

— ¡De modo que estoy a punto de lograr algo mejor!—prácticamente Dean salto sobre Castiel para cubrirle la boca, el mayor confundido por sus acciones se quedó quieto. Las manos del chico eran cálidas y masculinas, su piel cosquilleaba allí donde su piel se unía a la del rubio, la sensación era embriagante—estoy seguro que el profesor Novak debe irse ahora mismo ¿no?—

—Dudo que vaya a ir muy lejos si no lo sueltas, Dean—la mirada de su hermano hizo que Dean se diera cuenta cuan sospechosa era su reacción, se alejó del profesor rogando porque sus mejillas no se colorearan al recordar el cálido aliento que chocara contra la palma de su mano—además, yo también tengo que irme ya, solo quería decirte de que se trataba el empleo que uno de mis amigos puede conseguirte—

—Escúpelo, Sammy—era ahora o nunca, si Castiel Novak no se alejaba de su vida no sabía de lo que sería capaz en un futuro. No le importaba si el profesor escuchaba lo que Sam le diría, esa era su oportunidad para ser feliz—dime de que trabajo estamos hablando—

— ¿Qué te parecería trabajar de modelo para el padre de mi amigo Trevor?—Dean estaba bastante seguro que su cara en ese segundo sería algo muy divertido de ver—no ganarías mucho al principio pero el señor Jones estaría feliz de contar contigo—

—Sí, claro…el tipo ese estaría feliz de verme sin ropa… ¡por favor Sammy! El tipo es un pervertido que no podría pintar algo decente ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello—estaba confirmado: Dios lo odiaba y mucho. Miro fijamente a Castiel intentando saber si su triste situación le había causado gracia, pero extrañamente su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna—ahora dime que ese no es el único trabajo que has podido conseguirme—

—La verdad ese es el mejor, pero como veo que estas algo exigente me obligas a ofrecerte tu segunda opción—Sam suspiro mientras sacaba un papel doblado de su bolsillo, lo abrió y leyó lo que este contenía—si no quieres ser modelo lo único que te queda es: pasear perros—

—Dime que estás haciéndome una de tus pésimas bromas—una sonrisa forzada apareció en la cara del rubio mientras cogía a su hermano por el brazo y lo arrastraba a unos pasos de distancia de donde se encontraba Castiel—no puedo creer que me hayas ilusionado con estos espantosos empleos—

—Tu problema es que eres demasiado quisquilloso. Ser modelo no es tan malo, solo lo es la parte donde te quitas la ropa—Dean suspiro al tiempo que soltaba a su hermano—además, dudo que vayas a posar desnudo ¿Quién querría ver tu feo trasero?—

—Tengo una idea al respecto pero me da asco, no voy a trabajar para ese degenerado—Dean aun recordaba la vez que él y su hermano asistieron al cumpleaños del amigo de Sam: Trevor. Ese día conoció a Warren Jones, el padre de Trevor. Al principio el tipo fue amable pero nada más quedarse a solas con el rubio le propuso hacerle un tour guiado…a su dormitorio. Cada vez que Dean recordaba aquello sentía asco—prefiero la opción que incluye a los perros, es mil veces mejor verlos a ellos babeando—

—Está bien, le diré a Trevor que no puedes ser modelo y le diré a Charlie que aceptas su empleo—Sam le lanzo una mirada intrigada a Castiel quien seguía parado allí, viéndolos sin expresión— ¿Por qué ese tipo quiere hablar contigo?—

—Primero que nada te estas comportando como Pamela, y segundo "ese tipo" es un profesor. Estoy ayudándole con algunas cosas para el taller de arte—

— ¿Si? No te imagino siendo tan servicial—

—Dije que le ayudo, no necesito darte un informe detallado de mis buenas acciones. Ahora vete, tus clases deben estar por empezar—Dean se alejó del menor no sin antes darle una palmada amistosa en el hombro—gracias, Sammy, por todo—

—Nos vemos, Dean—mientras Sam se dirigía a la puerta por la que saliera anteriormente le dio a Castiel una mirada más, no estaba seguro porque tenía la sensación que en el futuro odiaría a ese hombre.

— ¿Tu hermano menor, no? Parece alguien que se preocupa mucho por ti—Castiel había sido testigo de la forma en que ambos hermanos se relacionaban. Estaba claro cuan unidos eran y eso en el fondo le produjo algo de envidia, sus padres habían decidido que un solo hijo era trabajo suficiente—es algo raro ver que el hermano menor sea más alto que el mayor—

—Esta sobre alimentado, eso es todo. Sam puede ser el más alto, pero yo la tengo más grande—Dean le sonrió de forma picarona antes de caminar hacia su encuentro— Michael no pudo guardar el secreto ¿no? Por eso usted está aquí—

—No sabía que esto fuera un secreto entre ambos, menos cuando se trata sobre abandonar tu trabajo después del primer día—el rubio suspiro antes de hacerle un gesto al ojiazul para que lo siguiera a la parte delantera del auto. Se apoyó en el capo y espero a que Castiel hiciera lo mismo a su lado— ¿Qué es lo que te molesta de ser modelo para el taller? Si es por el dinero, podemos llegar a un acuerdo—

—Lo sé, pero el dinero no es el problema…es solo que no me siento cómodo quitándome la ropa delante de un montón de desconocidos—

—Ellos no son desconocidos, son mis alumnos y mi objetivo es que puedan plasmar la belleza del cuerpo humano sin vergüenza, además, no veo en que forma podrías sentirte avergonzado de tu cuerpo…lo poco que he visto se ve muy bien—

Aquellas palabras fueron como recibir un golpe bajo, Dean no hubiese esperado oírlas nunca del hombre que estaba sentado a su lado. Lentamente se volteo a verlo, Castiel hizo lo mismo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Deseaba tanto acabar con la distancia que los separaba y lanzarse a sus brazos, pero sabía que si llegaba a hacer algo así probablemente él lo rechazaría.

—No tengo experiencia en pasear perros pero supongo que te quedara algo de tiempo para posar para mis alumnos ¿no?—

Una risita huyo de los labios del rubio al tiempo que se dejaba caer hacia atrás para quedar acostado sobre el capo del impala. Castiel siguió atentamente sus movimientos preguntándose si Dean lo detendría si él se atrevía a deslizar su mano por el trozo de piel de su estómago que quedara expuesta cuando él se estiro sobre el auto. Saltaba a la vista que el cuerpo del más joven era una verdadera obra de arte, duro y suave al mismo tiempo. Su mirada se paseó a través de él, inconsciente de que Dean estaba observándolo también. Lo recorrió desde los pies que apenas alcanzaba a ver desde su actual posición hasta aquella tentadora visión que su piel le ofrecía.

Acostado allí al lado del hombre que estaba convirtiéndose en su perdición, Dean volvió a enfrentarse a los demonios que lo poseían cada vez que estaba cerca del profesor. Castiel era todo lo que deseara en un hombre y mucho más, anhelaba deslizar sus dedos por todo su cuerpo para comprobar si de verdad tenia todos esos músculos que se marcaban bajo su ropa. Sabía que él estaba viéndolo también, notaba el aire frio en su estómago, pero la verdad es que nada significaba en contra del calor que estaba apoderándose de él. Castiel estaba viéndolo como si fuera un animal y el fuese la presa a devorar. Quería…no, necesitaba acabar con eso, era demasiado para su autocontrol. Llevo su mano al borde la camiseta y se cubrió, obteniendo la atención casi de inmediato del profesor que lo miro entre enfadado y sorprendido.

—Tengo que irme a clases ahora—susurro sin hacer esfuerzo por levantarse, de alguna manera que no comprendía tener sobre si la mirada de ese hombre era una poderosa droga que lo sacaba de la realidad—creo que usted también tiene que irse ahora—

—Tienes razón, Dean—Castiel se puso de pie y le extendió su mano a Dean para ayudarlo a levantarse. El chico apretó su mano y se puso de pie, quedando ambos a escasa distancia el uno del otro—es bueno saber que vas a quedarte. Me haces muy feliz—

Dean estaba muy seguro que después de oír esa última frase el profesor dijo algo más, pero la verdad es que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que. Solo oírle decir que lo hacía feliz había enviado al rubio directamente a la estratosfera. Ni siquiera la mala cara de su profesor al entrar tarde a clase logro bajarlo de su nube.

Cuando regreso esa noche a su habitación, todavía no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, se sentía como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa realidad. Su compañero de habitación aun no llegaba, lo que significaba que todavía le quedaba algo de libertad, así que se desnudó completamente y se recostó sobre su cama. Los recuerdos de esa tarde hicieron eco en su cuerpo, la forma casi depredadora en la que Castiel lo viera…el fuego que parecía arder en sus increíbles ojos azules…el tacto de su mano cálida sujetando firmemente la suya. Perezosamente su propia mano se deslizo por su pecho, acariciando su piel, demorándose en sus tetillas, bajando para jugar con su ombligo hasta llegar al vello que comenzaba a nacer al final de su abdomen. Un suspiro huyo de sus labios entre abiertos al tiempo que sujetaba la base de su pene. Los primeros movimientos fueron lentos pero tras unos segundos estos subieron su velocidad, haciéndole gemir audiblemente cuando el momento que pasara junto al profesor sobre el capo de su auto se repitió en su cabeza, aunque esta vez Dean no se cubrió…Castiel llevo su mano al borde su camiseta y la levanto, descubriendo su estómago.

—No sabes cuánto he soñado con hacer esto, Dean—el mayor se inclinó sobre el depositando un beso en su piel para luego subir hasta su pecho y empezar a mordisquear sus tetillas. Su mano acariciando por la erección del rubio por sobre la tela—quiero follarte…quiero hacerlo ahora mismo—

Aquellas palabras lograron su cometido, la mano del chico se movía con más velocidad sobre su duro miembro, el sudor cubría su frente mientras intentaba respirar entre los jadeos que estaba dejando salir al imaginar como Castiel le arrancaba el pantalón y procedía a meterse su pene por completo en su boca. Gimió mas fuerte cuando noto que estaba acercándose al final… iba a correrse con la imagen de Castiel Novak lamiendo su erección…bueno, eso hubiera sucedido de no ser porque en el preciso momento que Dean alcanzaba el orgasmo la puerta de la habitación se abría y un chico rubio entraba, encendiendo la luz que Dean apagara antes de tenderse sobre su cama. Al verse sorprendido por la llegada de aquel extraño, lo único que el ojiverde atino a hacer fue a cubrirse la entrepierna con la almohada.

— ¡Vaya! Si hubiera sabido que me recibirían así habría llegado mucho antes—el color de las mejillas de Dean rivalizaba con el de una linda manzana. Winchester observo con odio no disimulado al desconocido, que cerrando la puerta tras el lanzo una maleta sobre la cama vacía—soy Gabriel, desde ahora seré tu compañero—

Era definitivo, ya no tenía duda alguna…Dios lo odiaba…muchísimo.


	8. Cuando seas mío

El resto de las clases fue como estar en un sueño. Castiel sabía que estaba allí en el salón pero no podía evitar sentir que en unos segundos más su alma huiría de su cuerpo o algo así, de verdad era extrañísimo. Sus estudiantes parecieron notar que el profesor estaba en las nubes, así que se mantuvieron lo más callados que pudieron y Castiel les agradeció por eso.

Cuando por fin las clases terminaron, Castiel, se sintió aliviado de poder regresar a casa, a la vida que tanto conocía y que jamás le hacía preguntarse qué sucedería después. La vida con Amelia era eso, una serie de acontecimientos que parecían haber sido planeados por alguien más, algo lineal que no cambiaría ni le haría sorprenderse por nada. Solo Claire era algo sorprendente, algo maravilloso que no se cansaría ni se arrepentiría de ver jamás. La niña era su adoración, prácticamente lo único que lo mantenía con los pies en la tierra.

—Estoy en casa—exclamo tras atravesar la puerta principal y dejar las llaves de su auto en el tazón que Amelia había puesto allí. Por un segundo Castiel se quedó allí inmóvil contemplando el tazón, pensando en que aquella escena era como ver una serie familiar de televisión, algo demasiado trillado que ya no conseguía hacerle feliz. En ese momento se preguntó si el resto de su vida sería algo como eso, una vida sin emociones pero a salvo. Repentinamente oyó el sonido de una puerta cerrándose de golpe y segundos más tarde, su hija Claire corría hacia él y se ocultaba tras él, aferrándose a su espalda.

— ¡Papá, escóndeme!—exclamo antes de meter la cabeza bajo la chaqueta que Castiel todavía llevaba puesta. Extrañado por la actitud de la pequeña, el profesor se iba a quitar la chaqueta cuando volvió a oírse el sonido de una puerta, por el pasillo apareció una adolescente vestida de negro con un brillante piercing en su labio.

—Hola, Amy ¿mi esposa salió?—la chica camino hacia él y con la vista fija en la niña que intentaba ocultarse tras él, le ofreció una sonrisa—ya veo porque Claire está ocultándose—

—La señora Amelia me llamo hace como una hora, tuvo suerte que mi novia no hubiera decidido invitarme al cine—Amy Tanner era la hija de unos vecinos que vivían en la misma calle y era la niñera oficial de Claire. A pesar de ser solo una adolescente, Castiel sabía que podía confiar plenamente en ella—dijo que tenía un problema con alguien que se llama Patty…eso creo, no escuche bien—

—Ya veo, supongo que volverá más tarde. Patricia es su hermana y no está pasándolo muy bien. Subiré a trabajar en unas cosas, si me necesitan solo llámenme—la chica asintió y con un gesto le señalo a la niña que todavía permanecía oculta bajo su ropa. Castiel sonrió y se hizo a un lado tan rápido que Claire no pudo permanecer más escondida, al ver a Amy a unos cuantos pasos salió corriendo hacia la cocina y segundos más tarde se podían oír las risas de las dos chicas. Riendo también Castiel subió la escalera y se dirigió a la habitación que usaba de oficina, cuando iba a sentarse frente a su computadora para avanzar un poco de trabajo, su celular comenzó a sonar.

—Es raro que me contestes al primer llamado, normalmente ignoras los primeros tres—la voz burlona de Balthazar hizo que Castiel pusiera los ojos en blanco—nuestra amistad debe estar superando esa barrera llamada "mi mejor amigo es un idiota"—

—No lo creo, esa barrera es demasiado alta para ti pero supongo que es necesario tener a alguien que sea tu opuesto, ahora dime que quieres—el ojiazul tomo asiento—estoy ocupado, necesito revisar los trabajos de mi taller—

— ¿De verdad? Tú nunca descansas, es por eso que tienes esa cara de amargado, quizás si follas con tu nuevo modelo te liberes del estrés de estar casado—

—Exactamente ¿Qué tiene que ver que yo este casado con mi estrés?—el profesor de arte encendió la computadora y abrió su correo para buscar todos los trabajos que sus alumnos realizaran en el taller anterior—creo haberte dicho que no hare tal cosa, además, soy demasiado viejo para el—

— ¿Tu? ¿Viejo? Por dios, ese es el argumento de un hipócrita. El rubito es más joven que tú y que importa, si todos fueran tan rectos y derechos como quieren aparentar me suicidaría en este segundo ¡el mundo sería mortalmente aburrido!—Castiel debía admitir que habían cosas en las que coincidía con el otro, en especial en la hipocresía. Balthazar era su amigo porque era honesto en lo que hacía y lo que decía, si quería acostarse con alguien solo lo hacía si quería decir algo solo lo decía, sin filtros—tu vida es aburrida, Cass y debes aceptarlo. Te apuesto que hasta tú lo has pensado—

Castiel suspiro mientras alejaba el teléfono de su oreja, por mucho que odiara aceptarlo, Balthazar estaba en lo correcto: su vida era aburrida, pero se cuidaría de confesárselo al otro.

—Balthazar, si solo me llamas para decir que mi vida es aburrida te diré que de verdad estoy ocupado—descargo los archivos y muchos Dean Winchester aparecieron en su pantalla—mañana si quieres podemos seguir con esta productiva conversación—

—Eres un amargado, te llamaba para invitarte a la fiesta que estamos teniendo unos amigos y yo. Pero como estas tan ocupado te dejare con tus increíblemente divertidos planes—unas voces tras Balthazar le hicieron sospechar que el otro profesor ya había empezado con la fiesta—si me necesitas llámame… ¿sabes qué? Mejor no me llames, estoy a punto de hacer un trio…no, estoy contando mal, somos cuatro…si vienes quizás seas el quinto ¿quieres?—

—Es muy amable de tu parte pero esta vez tendré que pasar de tu invitación—

—Lo que digas, me asegurare de disfrutar en tu honor y antes que lo olvide…si vas a follarte al rubio usa protección—

—Ya te dije que no…—

—Castiel, tu y yo sabemos que lo harás, cuando, no lo sé…pero si de algo estoy seguro es que lo harás—las voces tras Balthazar se convirtieron en gemidos, señal segura que la orgia había comenzado—debo irme, aquí las cosas están que arden…quizás ya lo sepas pero te lo diré: una cana al aire no ha matado a nadie, ve y follate a Dean, quizás así dejas de ser tan amargado ¡adiós!—

Desechando cualquier imagen mental que incluyera a Balthazar y a tres sujetos más, Castiel devolvió su atención a los dibujos que se encontraban frente a él. El profesor agradecía que la tecnología le permitiera revisar los trabajos de sus alumnos sin tenerlos a ellos en la misma habitación y no es que le molestase su presencia o algo parecido, pero no se sentiría demasiado bien si ellos pudieran ver su sonrojo mientras veía la imagen de Dean.

Trabajo durante una hora corrigiendo y señalando las faltas en cada dibujo. Ninguno era tan bueno como el de Michael pero eso no pudo impedir que su corazón se acelerara cada vez que pasaba a otro trabajo. Dean estaba demostrando ser una gran distracción en su vida. Cuando termino se dio cuenta que habían pasado por lo menos dos horas, su estómago estaba retorciéndose ya que se había saltado el almuerzo. El recuerdo de lo que sucediera en el estacionamiento con Dean, la forma en que su camiseta se había levantado mostrándole la piel de su estómago, logrando despertar en él una pasión y un deseo que ya creía completamente muertos. Hubiera sido tan fácil dejarse llevar por ellos e inclinarse sobre el chico y besarlo. La mirada de Dean le hizo sospechar que el chico no se opondría a su avance, sus ojos verdes ardían con el mismo fuego que estaba devorándolo a él.

Mientras descendía por la escalera procuro alejar de su cabeza los pensamientos que involucraban a Dean Winchester. Su hija Claire y Amy estaban sentadas en la sala viendo una película. Castiel sabía que no conseguiría nada hablándoles así que se alejó en dirección a la cocina. Le dio un vistazo a su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya eran pasadas las ocho y media. Amelia aun no daba señales de vida así que decidió que lo mejor sería ordenar algo para cenar. No es que el no supiese cocinar sino que no se sentía completamente concentrado para no provocar un incendio.

Comieron pizza sentados en la sala, las chicas seguían concentradas en la televisión mientras que Castiel seguía concentrado en mantener alejados sus pensamientos de Dean Winchester. Aún seguía dándole vueltas a la mirada lleno de deseo del menor. Castiel se sabía bastante despistado en algunos aspectos de las relaciones, prácticamente Amelia había hecho todo mientras empezaban su noviazgo. Personalmente no se consideraba alguien tímido, pero Amelia fue quien tomo la iniciativa ya que ¿Quién podría negarse ante la chica más linda de la universidad?

A veces se preguntaba si lo mejor sería seguir adelante con eso que había parecido desaparecer tras el nacimiento de Claire. Amaba a su hija por sobre todas las cosas y sabía que esta amaba también a su madre. Separarse de ella supondría para su pequeña hija un gran dolor.

—Espero que hayan pedido algo bajo en grasas para mí— Amelia entro en la sala y tomo asiento al lado de Castiel que se volteo a mirarla. Para el no había pasado desapercibido que llevaba ropa nueva y que al entrar cargaba por lo menos tres bolsas con la marca de una boutique de ropa—ni te imaginas en donde estaba—

—No, no puedo imaginarlo, lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que no estabas con nuestra hija—normalmente Castiel se guardaba para sí mismo el enfado cuando Amelia descuidaba a Claire pero por alguna razón esta vez no pudo hacerlo—podrías haberme avisado que ibas a salir para así llegar antes de la universidad—

—Castiel, no hay porque molestarse con eso. Amy estaba cuidando de Claire, además, sabes que no es bueno que discutamos delante de ella—

En eso podía coincidir con la mujer, a pesar que ninguna de las chicas estaba mirándolos se dio cuenta que ambas estaban atentas a sus palabras. Con un suspiro se levantó y camino hacia la cocina llevándose con él su plato vacío. Tras él fue Amelia, quien al verlos de espalda frente al fregadero corrió hacia el para abrazarlo.

— ¿Estás enojado conmigo?—susurro apretando el agarre de su cintura—mi hermana me pidió ayuda en algunas cosas, no tengo corazón para decirle que no—

— ¿Para qué te necesitaba? Sabes perfectamente que odio que dejemos sola a Claire, sé que Amy estaba con ella pero ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella no hubiese podido cuidarla?—

— ¡Ay! Amor, eso es fácil, solo hubiera llamado a alguien más. Claire es lo suficientemente mayor como para quedarse sola un rato—el cuerpo del hombre se tensó al oír a la mujer—Patricia me necesitaba, sabes bien que se ha puesto muy sensible—

—Conozco perfectamente su situación pero nuestra primera prioridad es Claire, puedo comprender que ella necesite algo de ayuda para comenzar de nuevo—suavemente Castiel tomo las manos de la mujer y las alejo de su cuerpo—Patricia es una mujer adulta y nuestra hija solo tiene ocho años. Si me disculpas, tengo trabajo pendiente todavía—

Castiel salió de la cocina sin mirar atrás, se dirigió a la sala en donde dejara a Claire y a su niñera. Se acercó a su hija y después de decirle que subiría a su oficina para seguir trabajando, deposito un beso en su frente. Después se acercó a la niñera y deposito en su mano un billete de veinte dólares.

—Debo volver al trabajo. Amelia se quedara ahora con Claire, así que puedes irte—le dio una sonrisa y se giró para acercarse a la escalera—muchas gracias por cuidar de ella, espero contar contigo para que vuelvas a cuidarla—

—No se preocupe, señor Novak, llámeme cuando lo necesite—

El profesor subió a su oficina lentamente. Se sentía extraño haber discutido con Amelia pero no quería pasar toda su vida sin decirle a Amelia que cosas le molestaban de ella. En especial todo lo relacionado a su hija, quizás Balthazar tuviera razón al decirle que su vida matrimonial era estresante pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer, salvo mejorar su comunicación y conseguir que su mujer fuese alguien más responsable…era tan fácil pensarlo…Castiel suspiro mientras se sentaba otra vez frente a su computadora. Abrió el archivo que contenía el dibujo que Michael hiciera de Dean y se quedó contemplándolo al tiempo que recordaba que el chico se quitaría la camisa para posar para los alumnos del taller. Una extraña ira comenzó a crecer en su pecho al pensar en las cosas que pasarían por la cabeza de Michael cuando viera el cuerpo semi desnudo del rubio, se sentía posesivo con el modelo. Lo único que esperaba era que ninguno de sus alumnos sospechara de el si se quedaba embobado viendo al rubio, si solo ver parte de su estómago había casi enviado su absoluta fidelidad al tarro de la basura no quería ni imaginar que pasaría con el cuándo lo viera sin esa camisa. Lo único que esperaba era no parecer un degenerado.

Dean abrió la puerta esperando no tener que toparse con su nuevo compañero de cuarto nunca más. Gabriel Miller era la personificación de todo lo que el rubio detestaba y nada tenía que ver el que el chico lo descubriera la noche pasada masturbándose completamente desnudo en la cama. Después de eso, Dean se había metido bajo las mantas de la cama enfadado y avergonzado porque lo hubiesen descubierto en tan comprometedora situación. Gabriel por su parte tras burlarse un rato de él se había metido en su propia cama y tras algunos segundos ya estaba roncando. A la mañana siguiente seguía en la misma posición, Dean se levantó temprano intentando alejarse del molesto sujeto. Bostezando salió de los dormitorios para ir a comprar café y algo de tarta, no conocía mejor manera que esa para empezar el día, bueno, si estuviera comiendo esa tarta en una cama con Castiel a su lado esa sería una mañana perfecta. Abrió la puerta de la tienda y sus ojos recorrieron el lugar buscando a su amiga Anna Milton. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando dio por fin con ella, la chica estaba tras el mostrador preparándole un café a una mujer vestida con un traje.

— ¡Hola, Dean! Es raro que estés por aquí tan temprano ¿debería asustarme?—la chica le sonrió antes de darse vuelta para preparar un gran vaso de café— ¿quieres lo de siempre?—

—Tú me conoces, preciosa, ni te imaginas cuanto necesito algo dulce—se apoyó en la barra que en ese momento estaba vacía, la hora fuerte comenzaría en media hora lo que quería decir que tenía un tiempo para charlar con la pelirroja—ayer conocí a un sujeto al que ahora mismo me gustaría estrangular—

— ¿Si? Debe ser un idiota. Aquí tienes Dean, son tres dólares—la chica se giró y puso un gran vaso de cartón en el mostrador frente a Dean, el rubio se palpo los bolsillos y su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca— ¿Qué sucede?—

—Nada, es solo que debo haberme olvidado la billetera en el cuarto cuando estaba huyendo de Gabriel—por última vez el rubio busco en sus bolsillos pero no traía nada de dinero—lo siento, Anna, no puedo pagarte pero…—

—Yo pagare por el—aquella voz tan profunda debería estar prohibida pensó Dean mientras se volteaba para ver a su dueño. Tras él se encontraba Castiel Novak con una sonrisa adornando su exquisito rostro—tengo mucha curiosidad por saber quién es ese tal "Gabriel"—

—Créame, no quiere saberlo—Dean se volteo hacia Anna para que Castiel no pudiese ver el profundo sonrojo que se apoderara de sus mejillas—le agradezco, profesor pero no tiene que molestarse—

—No es molestia, además me devolverás el dinero ¿no?—la sonrisa del ojiazul se agrando mientras se acercaba al mostrador para pagar el café del joven—Anna, quiero lo de siempre y pagare el café de Dean—

—No sabía que se conocieran, estaba segura que tú estabas en la carrera de danza y no en la de arte—para Anna no había desapercibido el sonrojo en el rostro de su amigo—quizás me equivoco ¿no?—

—El solo me ayuda con algunas cosas, Anna—al tiempo que dejaba un billete sobre el mostrador, Castiel le guiño un ojo a la pelirroja que se sonrojo hasta las orejas, Dean a su lado frunció el ceño celoso—bien, debemos irnos, adiós Anna—

Después de pagar el café de ambos, Castiel se dirigió a la salida seguido por el rubio. Caminaron un trecho antes de llegar a una banca en la que se sentaron, mientras Dean bebía su café miraba a Castiel que estaba haciendo lo mismo. Noto como su corazón se aceleraba al verlo allí tan cerca y su entrepierna se tensaba con la visión de sus labios en el borde de la taza. Rogo al cielo no empalmarse frente al otro.

— ¿Quieres preguntarme algo, Dean?—por poco el rubio no escupe la bebida que aun tenía en la boca, estaba seguro que el profesor no había visto que estaba mirándolo—recuerda que hoy tienes trabajo—

—No lo he olvidado, no es como si posar semidesnudo por unos universitarios fuera lo más normal de mi vida—

— ¿Y que es normal en tu vida, Dean?—cuestiono Castiel con una sonrisa antes de darle un trago a su café.

—No sé qué clase de definición tiene para usted la palabra normal pero la mía antes no incluía este tipo de trabajo—Dean apuro el contenido de su vaso y luego lo lanzo a una papelera que estaba a cierta distancia—no es que me esté quejando o algo así—

—Si, por supuesto—rio bajito el profesor, terminándose también el su café y lanzándolo a la misma papelera a la que lo hiciera Dean aunque a diferencia del rubio el fallo y el vaso termino en el suelo.

—Debo suponer que no le iba muy bien en la clase de deportes ¿no?—riendo el menor se puso de pie y camino hacia la papelera. Recogió el vaso y lo lanzo al basurero, al voltearse se encontró con la intensa mirada del ojiazul—aunque es obvio si termino siendo profesor de arte—

— ¿De verdad piensas eso? Podría demostrarte lo contrario, no soy alguien débil, Dean, te sorprenderías—el rubio soltó el aire que se había detenido en sus pulmones, sabía que se había sonrojado frente al profesor pero no tenía forma de ocultárselo así que decidió regresar a la banca y fingir que no estaba nervioso.

—Si usted lo dice…—

—Por favor, deja de ser tan formal conmigo…solo llámame Castiel—Dean se sentó a su lado y le dio una mirada sorprendida—sé que suena extraño pero me haces sentir viejo cuando dices "usted", sé que soy viejo pero…—

— ¿Viejo? Debes estar bromeando—el sonido de la risa de Dean llego directamente a su corazón haciéndole sentir mariposas en su interior—no creo que tengas más de treinta, a decir verdad creo que eres demasiado joven para ser profesor—

—Creo que estabas esperando para poder tutearme—rio también Castiel—si, Dean, soy viejo, tengo más de treinta, estoy casado y tengo una hija—

Dean sabía todo eso pero aun así oírlo de los labios del mayor no le dolió menos, a pesar de sentir un poco roto su corazón se obligó a sí mismo a no borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

— ¿En serio? ¿Tu esposa sabe que no traes el anillo?—Castiel desvió su mirada a su mano, apenas podía verse la marca que dejara la joya en su dedo anular—se va a poner como una fiera cuando lo sepa—

—Amelia lo sabe, lo perdí en el gimnasio, cada vez que debí vendarme las manos me lo quitaba y un día solo desapareció—

— ¿Gimnasio? ¿Por qué tenías que vendarte las manos? No me digas que boxeas, no pareces exactamente el tipo de personas que boxea—

—Que incrédulo eres, Dean pero no, no soy boxeador. Lo que yo practico es kick boxing—Castiel vio con cierto placer como las cejas del rubio se elevaban en asombro—aunque no lo creas es un deporte bastante completo. Si quieres puedes venir conmigo algún día para verme practicar—

—Vaya…jamás me hubiera imaginado eso de usted…digo de ti, Cass—el ojiazul se quedó mirándolo fijamente logrando que Dean volviera a sonrojarse—eh…lo siento, sé que dijo que podía tutearlo pero supongo que yo…—

—No hay problema, Dean, llámame como tú lo prefieras—para Castiel no pasó desapercibido el rubor en el rostro del rubio. La última vez que oyera ese diminutivo había sido de Amelia, pero debía admitir que en los labios de Winchester sonaba muchísimo mejor y por si no fuera poco el sonrojo de sus mejillas le hacía ver aún más deseable, cosa rara ya que el chico era suficientemente apetecible.

—Lo recordare, pero jamás le llamare así delante de otras personas o pensaran algo raro y dudo que usted quiera que crean que hay algo más entre nosotros—repentinamente la voz de Dean había disminuido hasta convertirse en un susurro. Castiel lo observo de perfil, descubriendo la tristeza en su mirada, de pronto el chico se veía tan triste que sin darse cuenta extendió su mano y tomo la suya, entrelazando sus dedos ante el asombro de Dean— Cass…yo…—

—No me avergonzaría nunca de eso, Dean—el tacto de su mano era cálido, no era suave como el de Amelia pero que el infierno se lo llevara si no solo sujetar su mano no estaba encendiéndolo. No entendía que estaba pasando con el pero no iba a detenerse a pensarlo demasiado. Notaba su respiración acelerada, como si aquel contacto estuviese afectándolo y mucho—si nosotros…fuéramos...ya sabes—

—Ya, creo entenderlo—una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al tiempo que apretaba un poco más su agarre. Lentamente se permitió acariciar su piel con su dedo pulgar pero como si le hubiera dado la corriente, soltó su mano y se levantó de la banca—debo irme…tengo clases en diez minutos—

Sin dejarle contestar Dean salió corriendo, dejándolo solo sentado allí. Castiel lo observo perderse entre la gente que comenzaba a dirigirse a su trabajo. La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro mientras el calor de la mano del rubio se extinguía en su piel. Era bastante obvio que Dean había salido huyendo para ocultar lo nervioso que estaba con aquel contacto que a él le hacía sentir como un adolescente con el corazón alborotado. Dean Winchester provocaba tantas cosas en él, que era imposible negar que estaba sintiendo por el algo mucho más que la amistad que deseaba. Pasados algunos minutos, el ojiazul también se puso de pie y se encamino hacia la universidad.

Las horas pasaron demasiado rápido para gusto de Castiel. El taller estaba a punto de iniciar y todavía no había ni el más mínimo rastro del rubio. Cuando dieron las ocho y el salón estaba lleno, Castiel estaba seguro que tendría que pararse frente a todos para decirles que algo había sucedido y que no podrían contar con Dean en esa ocasión. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera decir algo la puerta del salón se abrió y Winchester entro al salón visiblemente nervioso. En completo silencio se acercó al profesor, que intento disimular las ansias que tenía por ir a abrazarlo para calmarlo.

—Lamento llegar tarde, surgieron unas cosas y yo…—

—Yo sabía que no ibas a abandonarme, Dean—le obsequio una sonrisa que se contagió en el rostro del menor que suspirando se quitó la chaqueta para ponerla sobre una silla que se hallaba cerca— ¿te gustaría quitarte la camisa tras esa…?—

Las palabras se desvanecieron en sus labios al igual que la razón lo hizo en su cabeza. Si haber visto solo parte del estómago del rubio le había hecho quedar tan mal, debía haber sabido que verle sin ninguna prenda que cubriera su exquisito torso lo dejaría en un estado bastante parecido al coma. Dean no era demasiado musculoso, pero podía decir que nunca en su vida había visto algo más perfecto. Su piel un poco bronceada, salpicada por algunas pecas era una tortura visual, nunca en su vida se había encontrado deseando tanto tocar a alguien. Contuvo el jadeo cuando el chico le dio la espalda y se deshizo de la camisa. Sus hombros estaban salpicados de pecas también, Castiel se descubrió a si mismo intentando contarlas pero Dean se dio la vuelta observándolo sonrojado.

— ¿Qué debo hacer, profesor?—


End file.
